Ultimate Spiderman: Rise of the Brotherhood
by Prosp88
Summary: Spiderman's adventure in 1932 has changed his world for the better...and for worse. An ancient order of evil has been allowed to survive into the 21st century and will plunge the world into war! And Spiderman knows one thing only... a new generation of The League must gather to stop them. Sequel to US:LXG, SpideyXTiger
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Ok Guys...I CRACKED, what do you want me to say? Except for this...I was originally gonna release this in spring because I'm in the process of moving to London ( I currently reside in Scotland) and I'll have more time to write this AFTER I move. However the idea for the prologue came to me and I had to write it. So from now until spring, DON'T expect this story to be updated regularly, if the inspiration hits me I might post another chapter or 2. Hopefully when it's Spring I'll be in London and I'll be able to update more regularly...oh and "**_**therealprotoype" **_**to answer your question...I'm a Guy. **

**Enjoy**

**Ultimate Spiderman: Rise of the Brotherhood**

**Prologue**

**Castle Doom – Doomstadt, Latveria – Night **

_Located between Hungary, Serbia and Romania is the kingdom of Latveria. To the average traveller it seems like a very peaceful country in the middle of Eastern Europe, unaffected by international affairs and economic downturns. However this country is also one of the most technologically advanced nations in the world._

_Its boarders are protected by a vast arsenal of weaponry, from anti-aircraft technology, armoured vehicles and an army of guardian robots (Doombots) that also police the nation. All of this has been made possible due to the scientific genius of it reigning monarch; Dr Victor von Doom, one of the most feared and powerful criminal masterminds this world has ever seen. His intellect is matched only by his wrath...which one unfortunate Doombot is experiencing right now._

**Dr Doom:** I'LL HAVE SOMEONES BLOOD FOR THIS!

**Doombot:** But Lord Doom how would an individual's internal fluid be an appropriate trade of the destruction of you Embassy?

_In a swift motion Doom turned to face the Doombot, raises his hand and blasts the robot into pieces with his energy beam._

**Dr Doom:** Whoever is responsible for this, will feel the full wrath of Doom.

_He gets up from his throne and makes his way through Castle Doom, towards his main laboratory. As he enters this room filled with the most advanced technology in the world, he uses the interface built into his glove to bring up a large holographic model of his ruined embassy in the centre of the room._

**Dr Doom:** Download all data from my internal security network and every Doombot assigned to the embassy.

_After a few moments, the relevant data is downloaded and Dr Doom begins his investigation. He raises his arms and suddenly the holographic building starts to repair itself, like he's rewinding the imagines before him. Walls being rebuilt, broken glass returning to the windows, broken doors lift up of the ground and returns to their original place, destroyed Doombots are repairing themselves and start walking backwards, suddenly the entire embassy has returned to its former glory._

**Computer:** Recording rewound to 11:42pm, Tuesday 31st December.

**Dr Doom:** Begin recording.

_As if he was standing inside the embassy itself, Dr Doom watches as holographic Doombots begin to patrol the hallways once more. Soon the explosion occurs and the entire building is reduced to rubble again._

**Dr Doom:** Rewind recording to 12:00pm and hold.

_The hologram rewinds to the point where the explosion occurs._

**Dr Doom:** The explosion seemed to originate from the upper floor.

_He "climbs" the stairs and makes his way towards the large hallway._

**Dr Doom:** Resume play at X0.5 speed.

_The Image resumes play in slow motion, allowing Dr Doom to pinpoint the source of the explosion._

**Dr Doom:** It came from the west wing, but...MY LABORATORY!

_He runs along the holographic hallway towards his main lab, he enters the room just as the explosion goes off, the scene frozen in place._

**Dr Doom:** Rewind recording at X0.1 speed.

_The entire scene plays out in reverse, the explosion returns to its epicentre, revealing a masked intruder._

**Dr Doom:** Freeze! How did this intruder get past MY security?

**Computer:** Security protocols overridden by an outside source. Analyses suggest a highly advanced worm cluster was placed into security network and activated externally.

**Dr Doom:** And how was my network hacked?

**Computer:**...Unknown.

**Dr Doom:** No one can override my superior technology...NO ONE! Doom is supreme! Rewind recording by 2 minutes and resume at x0.1 speed.

_The holograms do so and Dr Doom watches at the intruder enters from the above air shaft. Drops down into the centre of the lab and presses a button on his wrist. The intruder explodes and the lab bursts into flames._

**Dr Doom:** A suicide bomber? Reverse and hold at 11:59pm.

_The entire scene changes and freezes, the intruder standing frozen in the centre of the room, Dr Doom moves in closer to examine the intruder. First of all it is clear from the holograms physique that the intruder is clearly a woman, covered from head to toe in black with a mask that completely concealed her identity._

**Dr Doom:** Activate internal X-Ray imagery, focus on the intruders face.

_The woman's mask disappears, to show her dark skinned, bald headed, tattooed faced features._

**Dr Doom:** A Wakandan? Perform retinal scan immediately!

**Computer:** Analyzing.

_While he waits, he walks round the Wakandan, examining every detail until he notices something unusual._

**Dr Doom:** Where is the bomb? Analyse the Wakandan, report any peculiarities.

**Computer:** Analyzing...Individuals outfit is generating an unstable amount ofvibratory energy.

**Dr Doom:** Vibratory energy?...Vibranium! Most likely woven within the material of the outfit, the intruders wrist device must have released the stored energy... the Wakandan _**was**_ the bomb!

**Computer:** Retinal scan complete...individual identified as Teela; Wakandan – female – 24 – Leader of the Dora Milaje secret commando team; The Midnight Angels.

**Dr Doom:** Dora Milaje?...T'CHALLA!

_The holographic imagines surrounding him disappears and Dr Doom makes his way back though his castle and back into his throne room._

**Dr Doom:** T'Challa thinks that he has deceived me, weakened me. But in his arrogance he has sealed his fate. And as a result I will do what no one else has managed in ten thousand years. I will conquer Wakanda itself!

**A/N: There...are you happy? Hope you enjoyed that, please review and comment as you see fit. But if you have any more questions, please PM me**

**Thanks**


	2. Getting Schooled

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Aright guys here you go, another Chapter. Oh and Silentman87, don't worry Spideys team mates will have a larger part to play. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Getting Schooled **

**Tri-Carrier – Day**

_In the training room of the Tri-Carrier; Powerman, Nova, Iron Fist and White Tiger are in the middle of the toughest training session they have ever experienced. The room was in the holographic form of a warehouse, full of large crates and statues and poorly lit, it was difficult to see anything in front of them as they walk through the area._

**Powerman:** Man! This training is intense.

**Iron Fist:** Agreed, it forces one's self to draw on all senses.

**Nova:** I can't see anything in here.

**White Tiger:** That's the point, Bucket head.

**Nova:** How are we supposed to find him?

**Iron Fist:** Power of observation lie in the mind, not the eyes.

**Nova:** How is this "training session" supposed to work anyway?

**White Tiger:** For the last time, we have to find him before he takes us out and if we so much as spot him, he fails. Now let's get on with this.

**Iron Fist:** Err dudes, where's Powerman?

_They all look round only to see that their teammate is not amongst them._

**Nova:** What the...how did he?

**Iron Fist:** Waited for us to lose focus, then strikes...clever.

**White Tiger:** Nova, can you brighten up the room?

**Nova:** On it!

_He flies up to the ceiling and in a flash of cosmic energy he lightens up the room, leaving only pockets of shadows created by the crates and revealing Powerman trapped and hanging upside down in a web cocoon._

**White Tiger:** Check the shadowy areas.

_Iron Fist and herself begin searching the area, their foe nowhere to be seen. They look behind every crate and shadow they can find._

**Iron Fist:** He has to be here somewhere?

**Nova:** Maybe he just bailed on us and is now stuffing his face in the mess ha...

_Suddenly, a single web shot came out of nowhere and webbed Novas mouth shut. Distracted, Nova allowed the room to go dark again while trying to rip off the webbing, and then he felt something jumped on to his back and saw two web lines fire towards the ground and felt him being pulled down until he crashed upon the floor._

_Hearing the commotion, the other two heroes hurried towards the source only to find Nova, pinned to the floor in a sort of web-net. _

**Nova:** You think this is funny, Web-head?

_Iron Fist then used his "fist" to create some light for them._

**Iron Fist:** We should stick together...that was not intentional.

_Both of the teenage heroes make their way through the labyrinth of crates and statues surrounding them, the small amount of extra light from Iron Fist was enough to illuminate the area around them and allowing them to look into very corner they could find._

**White Tiger:** I can't believe he took out Powerman without making a sound.

**Iron Fist:** And Nova, right in the middle of the room, without any of us seeing him, this new tactic of his if very effective.

**White Tiger:** But he's not gonna get the jump on me...what was that?

_They here a noise, like a creaking sound coming from round the corner up ahead. They race along, past a few silhouetted statues and rounded the corner...nothing._

**White Tiger:** It was nothing.

_However, unknown to White Tiger, one of the statues silhouettes standing behind Iron Fist moved swiftly, grabbing Iron Fist, webbing his mouth shut and web-zipping him away._

**White Tiger:** Iron Fist, could use some more light...Iron Fist?

_She looks round and sees that he's missing. Tiger begins to run down the warehouse, using her claws to shred any and all statues she can find. After she destroys the last one, she climbs up onto the tallest stack of crates against the warehouse wall to get a better vantage point in front of her._

**White Tiger:** Alright Web-head, you forgot that cats can see better in the dark, and with my in tuned senses, you won't be able to move a muscle without me...

_At that moment, something just ensured her leg. Pulling her down off the crates she is dragged along the floor and then lifted up to hang upside down in the centre of the warehouse._

**White Tiger:** YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

_Then a silhouette drops down from nowhere and walks up to Tiger. Suddenly the figures eyes start to glow a luminous red, then streaks across the figures torso does the same to resemble a large "spider" emblem. As he gets closer to her, she can see in full view that it is..._

**Spiderman:** What was that you were saying about "not getting the jump" on you?

**White Tiger:** Peter!

**Spiderman:** Because it looks like I got the jump on you.

**White Tiger:** Peter! (Whispering) If you don't get me down right now, you won't be "jumping" on me again...

_Cutting her off, Spiderman lifts up her mask to expose her mouth and kisses her while she's upside down. While the two of them are "occupied" the training room reverts back to its default setting leaving only them and their webbed up teammates in the training area._

**Nova:** If you two are finished? Could you let us out!

_Without interrupting their make out session, White Tiger raises her arm in Novas direction and gives him the finger._

**Nova:** Hey!

**Powerman:** Hummmmp, muummmm, urrrrrrrrmm!

**Iron Fist:** It seems we have much to learn.

_The two love birds parted lips then White Tiger reaches up and uses her claws to cut the webbing, Spiderman catches her as she fell and held her bridal style._

**Spiderman:** So...how was that for a training session?

**White Tiger:** I have to say, you really pushed us...I'm impressed.

**Spiderman:** Wait! You of all people were impressed?

**White:** Shut up, you idiot!

**Spiderman:** Make me!

_As the two of them continue to stare at each other, they are rudely interrupted._

**Fury:** (over the intercom) Trainings over, everyone get up to the briefing room on the double.

**Spiderman:** Oh well, better see what the big boss man wants.

_He makes his way out of the training room, still carrying White Tiger and leaving there teammates in their sticky situations._

**Nova:** Err don't mind us...we'll just be here.

**Tri-Carrier Briefing room**

_Spiderman and White Tiger are already waiting in the briefing room by the time the rest of the team made it in._

**Nova:** Err, thanks for leaving us like that!

**Powerman:** Oh man I'm gonna be cleaning webs out my costume for weeks.

**Spiderman:** Figured it was a suitable punishment for failing the exercise.

**Powerman:** Noticed that Tiger didn't have to get herself out of that.

**Nova:** Of course she didn't have to, she's sleeping with him.

**White Tiger:** And what of it?

**Nova:** I still don't understand why you picked him over...well anyone really.

**Spiderman:** Hey!

**White Tiger:** Well lets think on that shall we; he's clever, funny, sweet, caring, handsome, has over $100 million, and unlike you; knows how to satisfy a woman.

_The rest of the team burst out laughing at Novas expense, just then Nick Fury walks in and they all settle down and take their seats around the table. Fury points a remote at the screen on the wall and a live image for the destroyed latverian embassy is shown._

**Fury:** Ok team listen up, after last week's attack on the Latverian Embassy, relations between Latveria and the US have been tense.

**Spiderman:** Yeah tell us something we don't know...what? Things weren't exactly peachy before.

**Iron Fist:** Do we have any clues as to who would have done this?

**Fury:** No, and what's most disturbing is that Doom has been very quite since then, he hasn't made any kind of announcement.

**Nova:** That's not like him, last time we got the full "watchful eye of Doom" speech when we...visited Lateria.

**Spiderman:** And he fired a heat seeking missile at me while I was in an American street just because I broke his window.

**Powerman:** With Captain Americas shield.

**Iron Fist:** That you threw out of the window.

**White Tiger:** Which he tried to use to power up his army to invade America.

**Spiderman:** Hey, me and Cap got it back didn't we...and aren't you suppose to be on my side?

**White Tiger:** Doesn't mean I'll let you get away with anything.

_Spiderman couldn't help but smile at her as he remembers Rocketeer's brotherly advice and thinks to himself how right he was._

**Fury:** If you are all finished? Due to the state of alert we find ourselves in, we are going to increase our training regimen.

_Everyone but White Tiger groaned, then all of a sudden Agent Coulson rushes into the Briefing room._

**Coulson:** Director Fury, we have a situation...It's the Wakandan Embassy...it's under attack.

_Everyone is silent for a few moments then Fury looks to the group of teenage heroes._

**Fury:** TEAM MOVE OUT!

**A/N: So...what's going to happen in the next chapter? By the way Spiderman's new suit is the Stealth Suit AKA "Big Time" suit. I thought it would be suitable for his new style. Comment and Review as you like.**

**Thanks**


	3. Diplomatic Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Diplomatic Nightmare**

**New York City – Day**

_The NYPD have sealed off the streets surrounding a large burning skyscraper, onlookers are gathering in large numbers to gaze up at the sight before them. The top few floors of the skyscraper are on fire, thick black smoke emerging from the windows and bits of debris falling into the streets below._

_A SHIELD drop ship approaches the fierily building and hovers in mid air just across from the exposed damaged exterior, its hatch opens to reveal the team of superheroes sent to tackle this crisis._

**Spiderman:** Nova! Secure the perimeter and watch for falling debris; Powerman! Clear that rooftop so we can evacuate survivors; Fist and Tiger, you're with me.

_Nova flies off round the building, Spiderman, Iron Fist and White Tiger jump though the damaged exterior into the skyscraper and the drop ship files up to drop Powerman off onto the roof._

**Wakandan Embassy**

_After the three heroes jumped through the damaged exterior of the building, they land head first into a squad of Doom-bots. They avoid their incoming fire and engage them, White Tiger using her claws to shred them to pieces, Iron Fist dropping them with a combo of martial arts and his "Iron Fist" and Spiderman using his enhanced reflexes and strength to smash them (Webbing the odd 1 or 2 aswell). In a matter of seconds the Doom-bots are all destroyed._

**White Tiger:** Doom-bots! Here?

**Iron Fist:** It is not a coincidence that the Latverian Embassy was destroyed only a week ago. Now the Wakandan Embassy is in flames.

**Spiderman:** I hate it when you notice things...Powerman, Nova; report.

**Powerman:** _Clearing the debris now, I'll make my way down towards you soon. Just leave some for me Webs._

**Nova:** _Okay there is a lot of flying Doom...thingies attacking the building's exterior, I'm going to take them out._

**Spiderman:** Do what you can...Alright guys let's move out!

_The three heroes make their way further into the embassy, taking down every Doom-Bot along the way and Spiderman doesn't pass up the chance to show off his new suits abilities. _

**Spiderman:** Tiger watch out!

_Just as White Tiger is taking down a few Doom-bots, one sneaks up behind her. But just before it strikes, Spiderman raise his arm and fires something from his wrist, it hits the Doom-bot and White Tiger turns round to watch it dissolve into a heap on the ground._

**White Tiger:** What was that?

**Cutaway**

_Chibi Spiderman pulls down a white sheet takes out a projector and starts flickering through images as he explains._

**Chibi Spiderman:** Anti-Metal Spiders; Similar in shape to the Spider tracers, they are created from Anti-Metal (also known as Antarctic Vibranium), which can be fired from the top of his wrist at metal objects, causing them to dissolve...see this is what happens when you give a teenage super genius $100 million.

**Cutaway ends **

**Spiderman:** Like it? I made it myself...Ok Iron Man helped...a bit...a lot actually, but I designed them.

**White Tiger:** And I'm sure you worked really hard on them.

**Spiderman:** Right we need to head further in, team move out!

_About ten minutes later, after taking down more Doom-bots, the three heroes make their way down a corridor and Spiderman stops them just before they round a corner. Each team member pokes their heads slowly round the corner and they see a squad of Doom-bots engaging the embassies security force who are entrenched at the entrance to the main control room, their blaster fire holding the enemy back._

**Spiderman:** Hold here, we don't want the Wakandans to shoot at us. I've got this.

**White Tiger:** What are you...?

_Spiderman presses a button on his wrist, causing the red luminous lights on his torso and his eyes change to a luminous green, then in an instance he himself fades away, becoming completely invisible._

**Iron Fist:** I see our leader has truly embraced the teachings of this "Shadow" he speaks highly of.

_The two teens look on as they see the squad of Doom-bots suddenly start to be taken down one by one by a new unseen threat. After the last Doom-bot is destroyed, Spiderman reappears and faces the Wakandans._

**Spiderman:** HOLD YOUR FIRE! SHIELD SENT US!

_He raises his hands into the air and walks slowly towards the Wakandans._

**Iron Fist:** Spiderman seems to have grown more capable since his return.

_White Tiger looks on at her boyfriend and smiles under her mask._

**White Tiger:** Yeah...he sure has.

_Seeing Spiderman wave at their direction, the two teens made their way down the hall to meet up with their leader and the group of Wakandans._

**Wakandan Commander:** Thank you my friends, I don't know how much longer we could have held out.

**Spiderman:** I don't suppose you can tell us _**why**_ we just had to fight our way through an army of Doom-bots?

**Wakandan Commander:** We'd better go inside the control room.

_The Wakandans open the doors and the squad leader takes them into the control room. The three heroes look in awe at their surroundings, the large room looked like something out of an Indiana Jones film. The room was filled with tribal totems, the walls decorated with masks and spears and the lush green of exotic plants are placed all round the edges of the room, giving off the feel that they were in the deepest part of the African jungles. At the far end of the room, there was a large stone looking wall filed with computer screens and on each side of the wall stood a giant stone panther. In front of the wall in a large throne like chair, a lone figure sits watching the screens._

**Spiderman:** Err...are we still in New York?

**?:** Actually, you are now on Wakanden territory.

_The small group approaches the large throne as it swivels round to face them, revealing its occupant._

**?:** I am King T'Challa of Wakanda, but I suspect you know me by a different name.

**White Tiger:** _**The Black Panther**_.

**Black Panther:** Indeed, Miss Ayala.

**White Tiger:** How...?

**Black Panther:** You wear the Jade Tiger Amulet, and you have your fathers bearing. Yes I knew Hector Ayala when he wore the mantel of "White Tiger", he was a good friend.

_He walks up to White Tiger and places a comforting hand on her shoulder._

**Black Panther:** I miss him greatly child, and Fury tells me that you are everything he was.

**White Tiger:** Thank you...your Highness.

_As Black Panther turns away and walks back over to the huge wall, Spiderman shuffles closer to White Tiger and joins his hand with hers and gives it a comforting squeeze, she looks at him and even though she had her mask on, he knew she was smiling at him._

**Black Panther**: Just over an hour ago, Dooms forces attacked my Embassy, killed most of my guards in a single surprise attack. What remained of my guards and myself were able to defend ourselves from this location, it may not look it but this room was designed to withstand an assault.

**Iron Fist:** Why would Doom do this?

**?: **FOR VENGEANCE!

_The room goes quiet as they look around for the source of the voice, then from the door way a small floating metal ball, no bigger than a tennis ball flies into the room towards the group of heroes. As they slowly back away from it, a holographic image of Dr Doom is emitted from the floating device._

**Dr Doom:** Vengeance against Wakanda for the crimes you committed against the Kingdom of Latveria.

**Black Panther**: Doom! You are mad indeed to attack me here; this act of aggression will not go unanswered.

**Dr Doom:** Do not play the innocent with me T'Challa, a member of your Dora Milaje destroyed my embassy with your Vibranium bomb. One good turn deserves another.

**Black Panther:** What? None of my Dora Milaje would ever...

**Dr Doom:** Do not attempt to deceive me with your lies; I have all the evidence I need... Be warned T'Challa, the blood that I spilled here today will be nothing to what my armies will do to Wakanda itself.

**Black Panther:** You will not threaten Wakanda!

**Spiderman:** Hey Guys, Chill out already, let's not get this more out of hand...

**Dr Doom:** SILENCE! Any who opposes me shall be destroyed...stay out of my way, boy!

_**Boy? **_

**Dr Doom:** They say that justice is about balance, since you reduced my Embassy to a smoking pile of rubble. Allow me to return the favour.

_The hologram of Dr Doom faded and the floating ball disappeared._

_**A favour? From Dr Doom? This is going to be more of an Ironic super villain type of favour isn't it? **_

_Alarms go off and someone is heard over the intercom._

**Wakandan:** _Sire! We have bogies incoming at a fast rate!_

**Nova:** _Spidey! Come in._

**Spiderman:** Nova what's going on?

**Nova:** _Some kind of cloaked flyers appeared out of nowhere and open fired on the building, I'll try to stop them but GET OUT OF THIER!_

**Spiderman:** Powerman, is the roof clear?

**Powerman:** _Yeah it is, the drop ship is here too._

**Spiderman:** Err I suggest a brisk stroll in the direction of the roof would be an excellent career move at this point...guys?

_He looks round to see that everyone had already left the control room, all except White Tiger who is standing by the door._

**White Tiger:** MOVE IT WEB-HEAD!

**Wakandan Embassy Rooftop**

_The heroes managed to run up to the roof in mere minutes and climb aboard the Drop Ship which carried Spiderman, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Powerman, Black Panther and what remained of the embassy staff away from the building just as a barrage of missiles struck the skyscraper causing the entire top half of the building to explode. Fire and debris rained down onto the streets of New York._

**Powerman:** SWEET CHRISTMAS!

**White Tiger:** Oh God!

**Spiderman:** No!

**Black Panther:** I Swear, Doom will not get away with this.

_He turns to one of the other Wakandan passengers._

**Black Panther:** Inform Wakanda high command...prepare the army.

**A/N Things seem to be getting worse and worse, but if Black Panther wasn't responsible...Then Who?**

**Thanks **


	4. New Faces, Good and Bad

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 3: New Faces, Good and Bad**

**Midtown High school – New York – Day**

_Our favourite group of teen heroes are having their lunch in the school cafeteria. Sam is busy "playing" with his food; Danny and Luke are going over their plans for after school and the last two teens; Peter and Ava are doing what all young couples do when they are with their friends... both their tongues down each other's throats, completely oblivious to the rest of the world._

**Luke:** Will you two just get a room already!

**Sam:** Don't encourage them, next thing you know they be doing it right here on the table.

**Danny:** It seems the flame of passion in their relationship is still alight.

_After another few minutes of making out, they finally break apart, Ava resting her head on his shoulders._

_**Oh Hey guys, welcome to the new life of Peter Parker; resident science geek, secret super hero and now the new talk of the school. Ever since a certain Bucket head who shall not be named, but I will say his name rimes with "Ham", let slip around the school that I had inherited over $100 million suddenly everyone wants to be my friend. I even get invited to parties held by the members of the football team, I never go though, I know that their just after my money.**_

_**But the one other change to my life here at Midtown that I'm not use to, is the sudden attention from all the girls in the school. Seriously I nearly got trampled by a horde of them at one point while coming out of English class, but thankfully I was rescued...By Ava no less, and let me tell you...it wasn't a pretty sight.**_

**Cutaway**

Chibi Peter is cowering behind Chibi Ava while they are both surrounded by a horde of screaming girls. Chibi Ava has her claws extended and slashing away at the girls while roaring like a tiger.

**Cutaway ends**

_**Trust me that wasn't far off from the truth and I don't believe I've ever heard the phase "Back off bitch, he's mine" so many times in a matter of minutes, which is also why Ava's been a bit more... forward lately. I think she's just trying to send a message to the rest of the female populace.**_

**Sam:** So is that you two done?

**Peter:** What? Oh! Sorry guys...forgot you were there.

**Luke:** Not surprising, since you two were practically eating each other for the last 15 minutes.

**Ava:** Just...making a point.

_She looks round over her shoulder, towards a group of girls watching them and gives them a menacing glare._

**MJ:** Hi Guys.

_The table's occupants look round to see both MJ sitting down next to them._

**MJ:** Have any of you seen the news lately?

**Peter:** Why bother, when we have our very own Daily Sentinel Intern to keep us up to date.

**Sam:** Intern?

**MJ:** That's right, I...Mary Jane Watson, am now an intern at Daily Sentinel Communications. This is a dream come true, I can't thank you enough Pete.

**Luke:** How did you manage to swing that...pun not intended.

**Peter:** Let's just say I know a guy.

**MJ:** Anyway take a look at this.

_She takes out her mobile phone and presses the play button on it. Every one gathers round to listen in._

**Reid:** _"Tensions rise as an all out attack on the Wakandan Embassy yesterday by Latveria was foiled by SHIELD forces. A broadcast was received later that day from the reigning monarch of Latveria; Dr Victor Von Doom, announcing that the attack was retaliation for the destruction of the Latverian Embassy at New Years. Dr Doom goes on to claim that Wakanda was in fact responsible for this attack, though this has been denied by a spokesperson of the Wakandan government."_

**Reid:** _"Reliable sources from within NSA, Pentagon and SHIELD suggest that both Latverian and Wakandan military forces have indeed raised their threat level to red alert status, this has of course been denied by Pentagon officials. However Nick Fury has been quoted "This is a powder keg building up between these two nations, and all it needs now is a spark for it to go off- But this is not my first rodeo"._

_**Reid:**__ "Whether SHEILD or US involvement will come into play has been questioned, considering both Embassies where attacked in the US. All we can say for sure is this; a potential war may be brewing between these isolated countries and we can only hope that a peaceful solution can be found. This is Luke Reid, and on behalf of myself and Daily Sentinel Communications; or thoughts are with the families of those lost in these two tragic attacks."_

**Reid:** _"in other news, the museum of natural history new exhibition – Way of the Warrior – Is about receive Its grand opening today, it will be opened by a collation of famous marital art champions, including the youngest ever Olympic Fencing champion; Mexico's 2 time gold medallist Eduardo de la Vega..."_

**Danny:** How did he mange to get hold of that kind of information?

**Luke:** He actually got a quote from Fury! But he...he never gives out info like that.

**Ava:** Things aren't looking good though...a new war, between Latveria and Wakanda. And With the attack on the Wakanda embassy, who knows...

_Peter wraps his arm round her and gives her a reassuring hug._

**Peter:** Hey, everything's going to be alright. Things like this happen all the time and they get resolved before they even break out, usually by us heroes.

**Sam:** (Though his teeth) DUDE! She's right here.

_He gingerly points to MJ and poorly tries to conceal it. Everyone else just groans at his stupidity._

**Ava:** For the hundredth _**MILLIONTH**_ time, MJ _**KNOWS**_ about us!

**MJ:** Alright...Bucket Head.

_Everyone busts out laughing, while Sam sheepishly avoids eye contact with MJ._

**Sam:** Sorry...I'm just...you know still...thinking that...my secret identity is...well...a secret.

**Harry:** PETER!

_**And speaking of keeping identities a secret; that's Harry, my best friend and the only one of our group who doesn't know about our...secret club, I feel really bad though. See Harry's Dad was Norman Osborn AKA The Goblin, and after his death at the hands of ...well, me and the League, Harry's opinion of Spiderman has been worse than ever, he's convinced that he..I'm somehow responsible for his Dads disappearance, and he's not that far from the truth.**_

_Harry is gasping for air as he ruses up to the table that his friends are sitting at._

**Peter:** Geeze Harry! What's the excitement all about?

**Harry:** You guys have gotta come and see this, apparently there's this new student and he's...for crying out loud, just come with me before we miss it.

_He grabs Peter by the arm and drags him out of the cafeteria, followed shortly by the rest of the group. _

**School Grounds **

_Harry leads Peter and his friends outside the school's rear entrance onto the grounds, where a large group of students are gathering near a wall on the far side. The gang rushes over to see the commotion, and the find a that the body of students are gathered around a 17 year old teenage boy, wearing blue jeans, sneakers and a dark purple hoodie, hood up covering his head. All the students are chanting and goading him on._

**Students:** DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

**Flash:** He won't do it, he's too scared.

**Student 1:** Scared? Flash he did it twice already!

**?: **You want me to do it?

**Students:** YES!

**?: **You want me to do it?

**Students:** YES!

**?: **What was my time on the last on?

**Student 2:** Err, 2 minutes 15 seconds.

**?: **Let's do it, Time me.

**Students:** 3...2...1!

_The hooded student runs up to the wall and easily climbs the gutter pipe all the way to the roof of the school. He then runs along the edge of the building, doing a few cartwheels and back flips along the way._

**Ava:** WHAT IS HE DOING? IS HE INSANE?

**Sam:** No, he's super cool.

**Danny:** He moves with a grace that comes naturally to him.

**Luke:** I think this is that "Free-running" thing I've heard about?

_The hooded teen leaps off the edge of one school building onto the other (causing some gasps from the crowd) rolling as he lands and without any struggle, continues to run across the roof top, running round and sliding under ventilation shafts. He reaches the edge of the building and jumps onto the fire escape, jumping down the stair case one leap at a time before stopping halfway down, climbing over the railing, jumping off and grabbing hold of a window ledge. He then leaps over to the next ledge, and then the next one, until he jumps off and lands on the large garbage bin then back flips off of that and runs back over to the crowed._

**?:** Time?

**Student 2:** 1 minute 50 seconds!

_Everyone lets out a cheer, while the purple hooded teen basks in this praise. Peter and his friends cheer along with them, apart from Ava and MJ who just give disappointing looks at him. But it's a shame that this moment didn't last..._

**Coulson:** YOU!

_Everyone turns to see principle Coulson march along the school grounds and towards the large group of students._

**Coulson:** EVERYONE, BACK TO CLASS NOW!

_The students start to disperse back into the school, except for Peter and his friends, while Principle Coulson rounds on the hooded teenager._

**Coulson**: Remove your hood...NOW!

_The kid dose what he's told, revelling his short black, scruffy hair, green eyes and handsome features._

**Coulson:** Well, Well...first day of school and already in trouble, what was your name? Christopher was it?

?: I prefer Kit..._**Kit Walker**_.

_**WAIT! HOLD ON A MINUTE...KIT? Did he just say Kit Walker?**_

**Coulson:** Well Mr Walker, it appears you've just earned your first trip to my office, now get moving! I Thought I told you lot to head back to class? That's it, Parker, Cage, Alexander, Rand, Ayala, detention RIGHT NOW!

**Luke:** Awe man, come on!

**Sam:** Why us?

**Peter:** Guys...he said _**detention**_.

_He gives them a suggestive look, then slowly; as if he could see the light bulb clicking on over their heads, the two of them realise what he means and they all make their way to "detention". As they pass by the Principles office, Peter noticed Kit leaning casually against the wall with his hood up. He seemed to be fidgeting with something on his right hand, as Peter approaches him; he stops so he could see what it was...a ring... but not just any old ring, The__** Skull**__ ring, worn by all the past Phantoms including the one he met. Not only that but he also saw another ring on Kits left hand, this time he was stunned, it was the __**League **__ring, the one that the Shadow made for each member, including himself._

**Kit:** What, what are you looking at? What do you like what you see?

**Peter:** Err!

_He tries to avoid eye contact with Kit and walks on to catch up with the rest._

**Kit:** Yeah that's right eyes to yourself...I don't swing that way.

_As Peter rejoins his friends, Ava looks back at Kit with one of her famous disappointing glares._

**Ava:** What a Jerk.

**Peter:** Don't judge him...at least not yet.

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier, Briefing room – 30 mins later**

_The team has gathered in the briefing room. Then Fury enters the room with the most serious face the team has ever seen (if that was even possible)._

**Fury:** Alright team listen up; last night at exactly 2:31am, there was a failed assassination attempt on Black Panthers life.

**Nova:** WHAT?

**Powerman: **Sweet Christmas!

**Iron Fist:** Is his Highness ok?

**Fury:** Black Panther is an Avenger for a reason; he was able to handle the assassin. Unfortunately some members of his royal body guards lost their lives protecting him.

**White Tiger:** Who was it?

_Fury turned to face the screen behind him and a recording of a female cyborg fighting Black Panther appeared._

**Fury:** That's the disturbing part; the assassin was Lucia von Bardas, Dr Dooms second in command.

**Spiderman:** Dr Doom made another attempt on Black Panther!

**Fury:** It seems so, especially as Lucia attempted to self destruct in order to ensure Black Panthers death, luckily there was a 10 second delay, long enough for Panther to immobilise her and shut her down before she blew.

**Spiderman:** Where is she now?

**Fury:** Right here on the Tri-Carrier, our top scientists are currently working on extracting information in her memory files; hopefully we can find useful Intel that can help with the current situation with Wakanda and Latveria. Your here as a security detail in case Dr Doom tries to retrieve his lieutenant.

**Nova:** So we have to babysit a bunch of scientist as they work on their project?

**Fury: **This is serious Nova! Due to this recent attack on Black Panther, all hope of negotiation is lost, as of one hour ago...Wakanda is at war with Latveria.

_The teenagers are silent as they take in this news, Nova slumps down in his chair, both Iron Fist and Powerman exchange concerned looks and Spiderman takes hold of White Tigers hand ._

**New York City Docks - Night**

_At the city's dock, one of the local Dock patrolmen is making his usual rounds, thinking to himself about how is shift is nearly done and that he can get back to the office for a nap as his partner takes over. As he approaches one of the local warehouses, he noticed that the lock on the gate has been busted open so he takes out his gun, opens the gate and makes his way into the warehouse. _

**Warehouse**

_The Patrolmen enters the warehouse by one of the side doors, looking around he finally hears something from the office just ahead of him. He makes his way towards it, reaches the door and opens it slowly. Standing in front of him is a mysterious figure at one of the desks, hooded and covered completely in a dark purple robe; this person seems to be operating a small laptop and is unaware of his presents. Seeing enough he takes a few steps closer and raises his gun at the intruder._

**Patrolmen:** Stop right there!

_The intruder stops what they're doing and slowly looks over their shoulder at the Patrolmen with is gun aimed at them._

**Patrolmen:** Your trespassing on private property, I'm afraid you have to come with me.

_The intruder just stares at the Patrolmen as he walks up to them, and In a flash the intruder knocks the gun out of the Patrolmen's hand, and kicks him so hard that he is flung across the room, crashing through the door and landing in a heap. The intruder walks over to him lying amongst the rubble and places they're foot over his neck. Free from the robe, the intruder's leg was covered completely in shining metal armour, like a robot but due to the elegant shape of the leg the Patrolmen could tell that the intruder was a woman. She started to apply pressure to his neck, choking him._

**Patrolmen:** (Choking) Please...I...I have a...family.

**?: ** Ne hnich! (Don't cry)

_And with such ease she suddenly snaps the Patrolmen's neck with her foot, killing him instantly. Leaving the body she enters the office again and continues to work on the laptop, until a bright beam of light from the laptop scans her from head to toe, she speaks again but this time in English and in a very strong Russian accent._

**?:** Commander...we have a complication.

**A/N: Its building, its building...and this is just the start. On another note there's something I need to explain...Eduardo de la Vega is Zorro's descendant, however I made a mistake in US: LXG in that Antonio Murrieta should have been named Antonio de la Vega as theses Zorros followed the Films. But i failed to check that in the movie Legend of Zorro; Aeljandro Murrieta changed his name to de la Vega so i will be correcting that mistake in US: LXG soon.**

**Thanks **


	5. Evil Beneath the Ocean

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Alright guys, here you go. Just so you know that I need to take a little break, things are moving forward with my move to London so I need to focus on that right now. So to make up for it the next chapter will be a long one and will be out tomorrow.**

**Silentman67 and latinoheat151: your suggestions have been noted and have given me plenty of food for thought, I've already got some ideas in the works so thank you very much for your continued suggestions.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 4: Evil Beneath the Ocean**

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

_Deep beneath the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, a Submarine is on course to its destination, while inside in it communication room, two figures are arguing aggressively. One is __**Commander Kraken**__, a middle aged man, long black hair with a thin moustache and wearing a blood red coat with long coat tails, blue trousers and black boots. This gives him a very pirate look, reinforced by the fact that he has a bionic left hand. The other person he is arguing with was a hologram of the women from the warehouse, now de-robed she is revealed to be completely covered in a suit of hi-tech armour and under the purple hood she is still wearing, even her face is concealed behind a metal mask. _

**Commander Kraken:** We're on a dead line; she wasn't supposed to be in SHIELD custody! YOU KNEW THAT! Decades of preparation, keeping our operations hidden from the rest of the world, all of it at risk because you failed to dispose of a single assassin... I thought this would have been easy for you _**Iron Maiden**_!

**Iron Maiden:** Durak! (Fool) If you'd let me assassinate T'Challa myself, we wouldn't be in this situation.

**Commander Kraken:** And risk jeopardising the grand plan in the process? IT HAD TO LOOK LIKE DOOM WAS INVOLVED!

_At that moment the intercom beeps and Kraken answers it._

**Commander Kraken:** WHAT IS IT?

**Trooper:** S..Sir, we have an incoming message from Home Base, it's...it's _**Him**_ sir.

**Commander Kraken:** Damn! Connect us; you can explain to him why you failed.

**Iron Maiden:** Mudak! (Arrogant idiot)

**Main Base – Unknown location **

_The holograms of Kraken and Maiden appear in the centre of a large dimly lit room, some kind of office. Its walls are made of reinforced steel with a wood finished and all round the room the walls are decorated with mounted weapons from different periods of history; everything from Cutlasses, Maces, Japanese Katanas, Scottish Claymores, Flintlocks, Musket's and daggers. At one end of the room opposite a huge window is a long desk, a large leather armchair and a decoration cabernet behind it filled with artefacts and books from different cultures from all over the world. _

_The two villains look over at the armchair facing away from them; they can see that someone is sitting casually in the chair, legs crossed and admiring an ancient, worn looking flag that was hanging at the centre of the cabernet. This black flag had a symbol on it, like a large red spider web. Then the silence was broken by a voice, a slow, raspy voice that would suit a serpent._

**?: **This was the first...the first symbol of our Brotherhood. There was once a time when this was hoisted up high and when it did, it would strike terror into the hearts of all who'd look upon it and for the last century, my family has dreamed of the day that it would do so again.

_The armchair slowly turns to face the holograms, they still couldn't see his face since he's concealed by shadows, but they can see that he is wearing a long dark blue trench coat, black leather gloves and boots._

**?: **I received some interesting information that our proxy is being held in SHIELD custody. Would one of you two care to explain why that is?

**Commander Kraken**: Sir...Iron Maiden failed to tie up loose ends; Because of her incompetence our enemies might suspect our involvement...

**?:** I AM AWARE OF THAT COMMANDER!...Now leave us.

_The hologram of Kraken disappears and the mysterious man looks toward Iron Maiden._

**?: **Explain yourself!

**Iron Maiden:** Forgive me, but it seemed there were a fault in her self-destruct protocol, because of this her memory files we not erased when I activated it.

**?:** So what you are telling me is that SHIELD now has in their possession, evidence that can compromise our operation.

_She just stared at him, speechless, but she shouldn't be surprised that he knew._

**?: **I'm disappointed in you Maiden, because of this we must act quickly and take the direct approach...

**Iron Maiden:** They won't, I'll retrieve that data by myself no matter the cost...

_The man in the chair takes out a tablet from his desk and presses a button on it. Iron Maiden screams in pain as 10 thousand volts surges throughout her suit for a few seconds then she collapses to the ground gasping for breath._

**?: ** I'd suggest you beware your pride, the SHIELD and there taskforce of heroes are not to be underestimated...they will be dealt with in due course.

**Iron Maiden:** Forgive me...my love.

_Sighing, the mysterious figure opens his desk draw and takes out a mask; it was a simple face plate mask, silver coloured and had a single open socket where the right eye is. He examines it for a moment before placing it over his face, with a soft click sound. He then gets up of his chair and walks slowly over to and kneels beside Iron Maiden._

**?:** Now, now my dear. All is not lost; you have a chance to redeem yourself, but you must put aside your pride for our larger goal.

_She looks up at his face, looking into his right eye, and then they both got to their feet._

**Iron Maiden:** What will you have me do?

**?: **in case we lost track of or proxies, I had them tagged with a tracking beacon. Use this signal to locate her onboard the SHIELD's Tri-Carrier and correct your mistake.

**Iron Maiden:** I will not fail you again.

_He raises his hand to her cheek and "caresses'" it._

**?:** I know you won't, especially since I'll be sending along someone who knows the Tri-Carrier well.

_The Hologram of Iron Maiden disappears, leaving the man along in his office...or so he thought._

**Deadpool:** You rang? Oh wait a sec.

_**HELLO VIEWERS! It's me...your favourite Katana wielding, Kung fu fighting, wise cracking, SHIELD drop out is back. I managed to convince the writer to include me in the epic adventure, and when I say convince I mean verbally abuse him night and day until he cracked like a little girl.**_

**Chibi Deadpool:** Yeah like when you said you'll stick your sword up his butt and use him like a dish mop.

_**Hahahahaha! That was a good one...so any way, I'm on the side of evil for this one, figured it would be a nice change from the last story I was in..."The Demon's Brew with Bottle and Cube" by my boy Silentman87, great guy, creative and his snack table was always full of Snickerdoodles ...**_

**?:** DEADPOOL!

**Deadpool:** Hey what's cracking boss man?

**?: **I have an task for you.

**Deadpool:** So I heard, but you know you should have just sent me in the first place, I'm the best at assassinations, covert missions and birthday parties.

**?: **Well I'm sending you now, do not fail me, my schedule mustn't be compromised further.

**Deadpool:** It's gonna be a K-Word reunion.

_**Hey, I see what you did there...nice touch.**_

_And as suddenly as he appeared, Deadpool was gone in a flash. The masked man then returned to his desk and sat down on his armchair, using the interface he brings up another hologram. This one is of a large man, all muscular and wearing black combat trousers, boots, gloves and combat vest. He is wearing a black and white "skull" mask and his vest bares the insigne of a pair of white crossbones._

**?:** _**Crossbones**_...You and _**Skullbuster**_ are to prepare a platoon of your finest troopers then rendezvous with Iron Maiden and Deadpool at their coordinates.

**Crossbones:** What's the target boss?

**?:** The SHIELD Tri-Carrier, There can be no mistakes ...and give no quarter.

**Crossbones:** No problem boss...Long live the brotherhood!

**?:** Long live the brotherhood!

_The hologram of Crossbones disappeared, leaving the mysterious man alone. He gets back up again and walks over to the large viewing window; he looks out into the vastness of the ocean floor._

**?:** Now it begins.

**A/N: need I say more? Hope you enjoyed this chapter; this one was fun to write. Please feel free to comment and review.**

**Thanks**


	6. Tri-Carrier Assault

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 5: Tri-Carrier Assault**

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier - R&D Lab - Night**

_In one of the many Hi-Tech Laboratories on board the Tri-Carrier, a team of SHIELDs top scientists are working on their current project; attempting to download the memory files of the cyborg Lucia von Bardos, who is currently secured down onto a table while the scientists are working on her. Meanwhile our favourite teenage heroes are providing extra security; Powerman, Iron Fist and Nova are "hanging" around in the laboratory while Spiderman and White Tiger are just outside._

**Nova:** This is sooooo boring!

**Iron Fist:** Please Nova...Try to stay calm...Try to stay patient.

**Powerman:** Yeah man, quit your complaining and let the good doctors do their work.

**Nova:** You're only saying that because your parents are also those "good doctors".

_True enough, both Powermans parents are also here working on Lucia, and he has been using this opportunity to spend some time with them, While Iron Fist sits in the lotus position meditating and Nova is hovering around trying to amuse himself._

**Nova:** How come Bug boy and Tiger aren't with us?

**Powerman:** Those two are keeping guard outside.

**Nova:** Sure they are.

**Iron Fist:** What do you mean?

**Nova:** It's obvious isn't it, while we're hear babysitting the two of them are actually in Tigers room doing...

**Powerman:** Can't you ever get your mind out of the gutter when it comes to those two?

**Nova:** I mean it, that's most likely why she'd never let us see her room; it's filled with her devises of sexual torture. I'll bet you my helmet that poor Web head is in there right now, bound and gagged, wearing only his mask and being threatened with comedy lessons.

**Cutaway**

_In a bedroom in Scotland, Prosp88 is working on his laptop currently writing US: ROTB. He looks the page his on and writes the following._

**Prosp88:** What? You seriously expect me the make a cutaway about something like THAT? Look up at the rating will you, it's a T. Away you go, you pervey Bastards!

**Cutaway ends **

_In a hallway not far from the Lab, Spiderman and White Tiger are side by side and looking out of one of the viewing windows onto the city below them._

**White Tiger:** It's beautiful, the city all lit up at night.

**Spiderman:** It seems so peaceful from up here.

**White Tiger:** I suppose we should enjoy it while we can, with a war like this happening it won't be long before SHIELD has to intervene.

**Spiderman:** Hey, we'll worry about that when it comes. Fury is refusing to take sides right now anyway.

**White Tiger:** But if this escalates into something bigger then he'll have to. I mean Dr Doom has been planning world domination for years and what if he doesn't stop with Wakanda. We might be sent into a warzone but we're teenage heroes, not soldier...

**Spiderman:** Tacos!

**White Tiger:** What?

**Spiderman:** For our next date, I'm thinking after we're done here we can grab a few tacos for dinner.

**White Tiger:** I'm talking about our possible role in the upcoming war...and you're talking about tacos?

**Spiderman:** What...You don't like tacos?

_She playfully hits him in the arm._

**White Tiger:** You're such an idiot.

**Spiderman:** And you think too much, come on how about I take you for tacos when we're done?

**White Tiger:** Over $100 million, and your first thought is tacos?

**Spiderman:** Oh...err...well if you want to go somewhere different then...

_She lifts up her mask to expose her mouth and kisses Spidermans mask, shutting him up._

**White Tiger:** You know what, tacos sound great...you big goofball.

**Spiderman:** And after that we'll head home, I've got a surprise for you.

**White Tiger:** I'm not falling for that line again.

**Spiderman:** What? No, no I mean a real surprise. Something I've been working on.

_White Tiger places her hand on Spidermans chest and leans in close to him, lifting his mask up; Spiderman then wraps his arms around her waist._

**White Tiger:** I can't wait...give me a clue.

**Spiderman:** No, make me.

**White Tiger:** Is that an invitation?

_Just as their lips are about to touch, Tigers wrist communicator goes off._

**Nova:** Come on Tiger! Untie Web-head will you and get back here, it's you guys turn to babysit.

**White Tiger:** Fine we're on our way...What do you mean UNTIE him?

_And on that note, Nova cuts out and the two heroes make their way back towards the laboratories. On the way back they pass by a red haired woman, in a skin-tight black outfit, she walks with a determined but graceful stride._

**Spiderman:** Who's that?

**White Tiger:** Didn't you read the manual of SHIELD operatives? That's one of Fury's top agents and Avenger; _**Black Widow**_.

**Spiderman:**...There's a manual?

**Hanger Deck – Control Room**

_Two SHIELD agents are stationed inside the control room, monitoring the area. At the moment it seems to be only them around, one of the agents is sitting at a computer terminal while the other is standing guard._

**Agent 1:** Pretty quiet tonight, what's going on?

**Agent 2:** The Director reassigned some of us to patrol the R&D Laboratories. It's going to be just you and me tonight.

**Agent 1:** Well, since no one's around we might be able to catch the last few minutes of the game.

_He walks over to one of the computer terminals, turns on a holo-screen and starts watching a football game. After a few minutes, another agent walks into the room and sees that the game is on._

**Agent 3:** Hey what did I miss?

**Agent 1:** last Quarter now.

**Agent 2:** That's odd?

**Agent 3:** What?

**Agent 2:** Exterior sensors picked up something, just for a second though. It could just be another pigeon or something...

**BANG!**

_The Agent 2 turns round in his chair and sees his Agent 1 is lying on the ground dead, shot in the head by Agent 3. He goes for his gun, but too late, Agent 3 turns his gun on him and shoots him in the head and he slumps over the terminal. Agent 3 walks over to the terminal, throws the dead agent off and types in a code._

_The doors to the hanger open and suddenly some kind of advanced aircraft de-clocks itself and lands in the Hanger bay. Its door opens, allowing Iron Maiden, Crossbones, Deadpool and Skullbuster (looks a lot like Crossbones, except he has a Bionic pair of legs and right arm) to emerge. Followed closely by a platoon of armed soldiers, their black uniforms resemble a cross between Hi-tech armour and Scuba gear mainly due to their faceless helmets. Iron Maiden takes out a device and uses it to create a holographic map of the Tri-Carrier, with a red blip showing up._

**Iron Maiden:** There's our target.

_Skullbuster looks over to the soldiers._

**Skullbuster:** You three! Guard the ship.

_The 3 soldiers do what their told as the rest of the group make their way out of the hanger. They passed by the traitorous agent, who salutes them, suddenly a sword pierces out of his chest from his back. Deadpool is standing behind him and pulls his sword out, allowing the agent to crumple to the floor. _

**Deadpool:** Sorry pal! But that's how it is; you scratch our backs, I stick a knife in yours.

_**See what I did there? Dying's easy, comedy's hard. Oh look I did it again, yeay me!**_

**Iron Maiden:** Deadpool! Stop fooling around.

**Deadpool:** Sorry...Mom!

**Iron Maiden:** Just do your job! Crossbones, Skullbuster...you know what to do.

**Tri-Carrier Lounge area**

_A large number of off duty SHIELD agents are enjoying some recreational activities, some are playing ping pong, and others are watching T.V, playing cards or just relaxing on the sofas. As one agent gets up from the sofa and makes his way over to door. Just as he reaches it, it opens to reveal a towering, muscular mercenary blocking his way, carrying a __M134__Minigun._

**Crossbones:** Sorry...thought this was the can.

_He knocks the agent off his feet with the Minigun and open fires into the lounge, mowing down every agent in sight._

**Tri-Carrier Locker room**

_The locker room is filled with agents getting changed into or out of their armour; because of this they were completely unaware of Skullbuster just outside the door. He takes out a few spheres, about the size of tennis balls, activates them and rolls them into the locker room shutting the door firmly. After a few seconds a few large explosions are heard from within the locker room, and he activates his comm._

**Skullbuster:** That'll soften them up, Shark squad; locate the bridge and lock it down, Manta squad secure the labs, I'll be their shortly.

**Tri-Carrier Bridge**

Nick Fury and Agent Coulson are on the bridge, along with SHIELD operators at their stations who are monitoring other parts of the ship.

**Operator 1:** Director Fury, Hanger bay 4 hasn't reported in yet sir.

**Operator 2:** Sir? The sprinkler system has just been activated in the starboard side locker rooms.

**Agent Coulson:** Send a fire team to that area.

**Operator 3:** Director! Agents are reporting that their hearing blaster fire in near the starboard lounge!

**Fury:** Send a team...

**BANG!**

_The doors to the bridge are breached by an explosion; Fury and Coulson shield their eyes from the flying debris just as a squad of Brotherhood troopers enter onto the bridge and start gunning down every one they can see. Fury and Coulson and a small number of agents dive behind terminals, activate the emergency alarm and start returning fire, however these unknown soldiers aren't going down easy, their armour seem to be repealing their energy shots and the enemy's weapons seem to be dispersing sonic energy busts with such force that they are blasting through walls and sending agents flying across the room._

**Fury:** CONCENTRATE YOUR FIRE! I WANT THESE BASTARDS OFF MY SHIP!

**Agent Coulson:** TEAM! THE BRIDGE IS UNDER ATTACK!

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier R&D Lab**

_Spiderman and White Tiger are listening to Coulson's message._

**Agent Coulson:**Protect the scientists at all cost!

**Spiderman:** Powerman! Nova! Iron Fist! Get ready; we might have some party crashers.

**Hallway**

**Fury:** (intercom) All Units! All Units! Unknown hostiles have infiltrated the Carrier, engage with extreme force.

_Iron fist rushes down the hallway towards the lab, as he turns a corner he comes face to face with a small group of enemy troopers._

**Iron Fist:** You are unwelcome here!

_The troopers open fire on him, but he uses his amazing ability to dodge the incoming fire and engage them with his "Iron Fist", knocking them down. Just as he continues on down the hallway he hears groaning coming from behind him, he stops and looks round to see the troopers getting back to their feet._

**Iron Fist:** This...is new.

_Further on down the hallway, Powerman is beating down another lot of Brotherhood troopers, their sonic blasts make him stager but he's largely unaffected by them. He knocks the last of them down and turns to see Iron Fist having some trouble._

**Powerman:** Hang on man!

**Skullbuster:** (Whistles) big boy!

_He turns round to see Skullbuster standing at the other end of the hallway, arms crossed._

**Skullbuster:** Think your tough enough?

_Powerman charges towards him head on, just as Skullbuster dose the same; they raise their fists and clash with each other. Meanwhile just outside the Lounge area, Nova is engaged with Crossbones, narrowing avoiding incoming fire from his Minigun._

**Crossbones:** Man I love a moving target.

**Nova:** Yeah well, I love a...non-moving...target.

_He flies down and fires energy blasts at him, knocking Crossbones off his feet. As Nova moves in close to him, Crossbones suddenly reaches up and grabs Novas leg, throwing him down to the ground and crushing his head with his boot making Nova cry out in pain._

**Crossbones:** Next time kid; if you knock a guy down, make sure he stays down!

**R&D Lab.**

_Spiderman and White Tiger have gathered the scientists away from the doors and keeping a watchful eye on them._

**Spiderman:** Everyone stay here and don't worry, we'll keep you safe.

**Dr Walter Cage:** What's happened?

**White Tiger:** The Carriers under attack, your son and the rest of the team are dealing with it, we're here to look after you.

**Dr Amanda Cage:** Is Luke alright?

**Spiderman:** No worries Dr and Dr Cage, nothing can get past Powerman, he's called that for a reason and nothings gonna get in here..no way.

**Deadpool:** Hey Peeps!

_The two heroes turn round to find Deadpool standing behind them, waving like an idiot._

**Deadpool:** Spider, my man how's it hanging bro? Tiger as radiant as ever, you know there's one thing me and our readers have always wanted to know...are those REAL?

**White Tiger:** WHAT?

**Deadpool:** Your hair! Are you sure they're not extensions? You can tell me.

**Spiderman:** Deadpool! What are you going here? How did you get in here?

**White Tiger:** Does it matter? Deadpool can help us.

**Spiderman:** Don't be so sure, we're under attack and Mr Merc with a Mouth shows up. Something you want to tell us?

_They look back at Deadpool to see that he is at the doors of the lab and has completely covered it in C4 explosives. _

**Deadpool:** Huh? What? Sorry wasn't listening. Hey do you think this is enough?

**Spiderman:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**Deadpool:** Ah fuck it!

_He takes out the detonator and presses it, the lab doors blow open and reduces most of that side of the lab into an inferno and from the thick fog and flames, Iron Maiden walks into the lab to stand beside Deadpool followed by four Brotherhood Troopers._

**Iron Maiden:**идиот! (Idiot) You were only to blow the doors off!

**Deadpool:** Awe! You didn't say it like Michael Cain.

**White Tiger:** Who are you?

**Iron Maiden:** Your worst nightmare. You four, secure the package...we'll deal with these children.

_And on that note, she raised her arms, opened palmed at Tiger and fired repulser beams at her, Tiger uses her enhanced agility to avoid her blasts. While at the same time Deadpool drew his katanas and lunged at Spiderman, the two of them exchanged dialogue while Spiderman is avoid his katana swings and using his webbing to keep the Troopers back._

**Spiderman:** This is nuts, even for you Deadpool. Attacking the SHIELD Tri-Carrier directly, there's no way you can get away from this.

**Deadpool:** You know, you're not as much fun as you were during our adventure with Bob and Saru.

**Spiderman:** Who?

**Deadpool:** Ops! Wrong story... Anyway, liking the new bling my Spiderboy. Nice of you to go for something original instead of ripping off my look.

**Spiderman:** For the last time it was my own design. As are this ones features.

_He turns green and then invisible, a confused Deadpool looks around then...WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! He gets knocked around by his invisible opponent for a short while._

**Deadpool:** Ah, the student has become the master. But you're not the only on with new toys!

_He activates the infer-red sensors installed in his mask and sees Spiderman right in front of him firing his web-shooters at him and just before they hit their mark..._

**Spiderman:** Where did he go?

_Deadpool had just disappeared, he wasn't around...anywhere, that is until._

**Deadpool:** SURPRISE!

_Spiderman felt something kick him from behind and knocks him to the floor, causing him to become visible again and looks up at Deadpool._

**Spiderman:** What the?

**Deadpool:** Told you you're not the only one with new toys.

_He disappears again and reappears right in front of Spiderman._

**Deadpool:** like it? It's a... (Disappears, reappears sitting on a lab table)...Matter... (Disappears, reappears at the far end of the lab)...Transporter... (Disappears, then a screen appears with Deadpools head on it)... Petty neat... (disappears, reappears next to White Tiger while she's fighting Iron Maiden while holding a pair of red panties) Huh?

**White Tiger:** DEADPOOL! THOSE ARE MINE!

_SMACK! Iron Maiden hits Tiger while she was distracted, Tiger quickly recovers and starts slashing at Maiden with her claws, but to no effect; Maidens armour is too tough and she quickly counters with her superior martial arts skills._

**Iron Maiden:** You're the best SHIELD has to offer? And I hoped to run into Natasha on this job.

**White Tiger:** I've faced things more intimidating than you...but not as ugly

**Spiderman:** OH... Burn!

**Iron Maiden:** Insolent child!

_She fires more repulser blasts at her, she avoids most of them but one manages to hit her directly on the chest and knock her into some lab equipment._

**Spiderman:** TIGER!

_As he rushes to help her, Deadpool appears right in front of him and punches him right in the face, knocking him down._

**Deadpool:** Sorry Spidey, but my new "sponsor" needs us to pick up something and I can't let you get in the way.

_At the other end of the lab, the Troopers are keeping the scientists at bay at gun point, while also trying to unhook Lucia from lab table._

**Iron Maiden:** You two carry her to the transport while we clear the way.

**Deadpool:** F# ! That!

_**WHAT! NOW I CANT SAY F# ! IN THIS F# !ING STORY? GREAT, JUST F# !ING GREAT! YOU KNOW I F# !ING LOVE YOU OR I WOULDN'T F# !ING PUT UP WITH YOU! **_

_He unsheathes his Katana and slices off Lucia's head, holding it up._

**Deadpool:** It's just her memories we need right...anyone else want a keepsake?

**Iron Maiden:** You're a sick man.

**Deadpool:** Totally!

**Iron Maiden:** (on her comm.) We have the package, Shark and Manta Team fall back to the hanger, Skullbuster! Crossbones! Fun times over.

**Hallway**

_Powerman and Skullbuster are still going at it, locked hand to hand with each other, testing each other's strength._

**Skullbuster:** Sorry kid...gotta go.

_He jumps up and dropkicks Powerman into the nearby wall, __**through**__ it actually, and then he takes out a tear gas grenade and throws it over where Iron Fist is still fighting Brotherhood Troops. He collapses to the ground while Skullbuster and the troops make their way towards the hanger. _

**Tri-Carrier Bridge**

_SHIELD forces are barely holding their own against the Brotherhood troopers. Just as Fury is running low on ammo, he could see that the enemy are starting to fall back out of the bridge; he then notices that one of the troopers has just stepped on a fallen agent's grenade belt, giving him an idea._

**Fury:** HEY GENIUS!

_The trooper looks to him, weapon raised; but Fury leans out and fires his blaster at the belt, causing it to explode and send the trooper flying and crashing against the wall outside the bridge. _

**Fury:** That's for my...

_The doesn't finish his sentence, the trooper; while still on fire, gets back to his feet and follows the rest of his squad out of the bridge. Fury turns to Coulson_

**Fury:** Did you see that?

_Coulson nods as Fury activates his communicator._

**Fury:** Widow! The enemy are making their escape, stop them at all costs!

**Tri-Carrier Hanger bay**

_Iron Maiden, Deadpool, Skullbuster and Manta squad arrive at the transporter to see Crossbones and Shark Squad waiting for them._

**Iron Maiden:** Everyone on board, Now!

_The Troopers march onto the transporter along with Skullbuster, while Crossbones begin to plant explosives around the hanger. As he's planting the last one, he sees a shadow loom over him, he looks up only to have a leg swing and hit him right in the head knocking him down._

_Iron Maiden and Deadpool look over to see __Black Widow__ standing over Crossbones and charges at them. Deadpool draws his Katanas and start slicing away at her, but she effortlessly avoids his attacks, jumps over him and shoots him with her wrist darts. She then tries to swing kick Iron Maiden, but she just catches Widow's leg and holds it in place._

**Iron Maiden:**Рада снова тебя видеть. (Nice to see you again)...Natasha!

**Black Widow:**...Melina?

_Iron Maiden starts to attack Widow with high kicks while Widow blocks and tries to counter. While the two of them are fighting each other with their impressive martial arts, Deadpool and Crossbones recover and make their way onto the transporter. As it takes off and hovers for a bit, Iron Maiden kicks Widow in the stomach and knocks her over._

**Iron Maiden:** Next time Romanova!

_She uses her jet boots to boost up at the open hatch of the transporter and climbs inside. As the transporter blasts its way out of the hanger, Black Widow gets to her feet. She then hears a beeping noise and she notices the explosives were about to blow._

**Black Widow:** Oh great!

_She runs towards the exit and the explosives go off just as she makes it out, destroying the hanger and leaving it in a state of debris and flames._

**Black Widow:** (coughing) Director! The hostiles escaped, repeat the hostiles have escaped!

**Fury:**Report to the bridge on the double! We need to find out what just happened!

**Spiderman:**FURY! TIGERS DOWN! MY WHOLE TEAM IS DOWN!

**Coulson:**Spiderman, a med team is on the way.

**Spiderman****:** And...there's something else...they took Lucia's head; they were after her memory files.

**Black Widow:** Who were they?

**A/N: This has been my favourite chapter so far, so seriously guys let me know what you think of this one, worked especially hard on this one, not that I don't work hard on all of them. well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.**

**Thanks **


	7. Recovery

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 6: Recovery **

_Two Days Later_

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Command Centre – Day **

_Spiderman and the rest of his team are recovering after the attack on the Tri-Carrier. Luckily the young heroes weren't seriously hurt, a few broken ribs, bruises and concussion. However the same cannot be said for the rest of SHIELD personnel, as Fury, Agent Coulson and Black Widow are discussing._

**Fury:** 56 agents dead! 14 critical conditions in the infirmary and Von Barda is missing her head. Someone please explain to me exactly how the hell did this happen!

**Agent Coulson:** From what our boys can piece together and from Black Widows report, they gain access through Hanger bay 4; from there they made coordinated attacks inside the Carrier to draw our forces and attention away from the labs. Then a few of their number were able to retrieve the memory files of Von Bardas and made their escape, but not before...eliminating all opposing agents in their path. However our system wasn't hacked or disabled, in fact from what we can tell a legitimate code was used...from a terminal inside the Tri-Carrier sir.

**Fury:** Someone betrayed us...I want a full background check on everyone on duty at that time.

**Agent Coulson:** Everyone sir?

**Fury:** You heard me, and I want to know who attack us.

**Black Widow:** I might be able to help you their Director.

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Infirmary**

_Nearly all the beds in the infirmary are filled with SHIELD agents wounded in the recent attacks, some unconscious, others on life-support. While in one corner of the infirmary, Spiderman and the rest of his team are nearly recovered from their ordeal._

_**Hey..OWW! Sorry it hurts to think right now, for those of you who unsure as to why me and my team are here...you're an idiot. Sorry but just go back and read the previous chapter for the blow by blow account...oh that joke was painful, as is the rest of me. But the team is healing up nicely.**_

_He looks to his fellow teammates; Iron fist has bandages along his chest, Nova's head is wrapped by bandages, Powerman's arm is in a sling and leg in a cast and Tiger's stomach is bandaged up. All of them are out of costume and in SHIELD issued clothes, apart._

_**We just got our butts handed to us by none other than Deadpool and a bunch of unknown villains, which is insulting, I mean if it was Doc Ock or Taskmaster then we can save some dignity. Then again we were luck, unlike this lot.**_

_He looks over to the beds full of SHIELD Agents._

**Spiderman:** I still can't believe this happened, who could do something like this?

**Powerman:** I know this is selfish of me to say, but I'm just glad my parents weren't hurt.

**Iron Fist:** There is now shame in that, but this new enemy is clearly unlike anything we have faced before. We must steel our minds and our souls for what my come next.

**Nova:** Oh man! My head...I feel like when that guy stood on my head he damaged my brain.

**White Tiger:** I'd wouldn't worry about that Nova; your brain was damaged enough so a little more wouldn't change anything Haha..Ow! It hurts to laugh.

**Powerman:** I heard Fury lost a lot of agents in this attack.

**Nova:** I still can't believe Deadpool did this; he was like super cool and everything before, why did he do something like this?

**Spiderman:** I told you he's a mercenary now; he said something about having a sponsor and he'll do anything for money.

**Nova:** Then why didn't you just buy him off or something?

**Spiderman:** What you mean bribe him? Come on, if I did that with every villain I met, I'd be broke in a week.

**Cutaway**

_A long line of super villains are lined up; from Dr Doom to Belloc the leaper. Each on walks passes Chibi Spiderman as he hands them a handful of cash one by one. Until it gets to Rhino, then Chibi Spiderman realises he has no money left which causes Rhino to stomp up and down on him relentlessly._

**Cutaway ends**

**Spiderman:** Other than that, I think he was having too much fun.

_One of the SHIELD doctors walks over to check up on them._

**Doctor:** So how are we all feeling then?

**White Tiger:** Better now doctor...thanks.

**Doctor:** Don't thank me, I was just doing my job just as you lot were. Fury has ordered you lot to the briefing room when you're ready, so I'll just do some final checks then I'll let you go.

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Briefing room**

_Spiderman, his team, Black Widow, Coulson and Fury are all gathered in the briefing room, with an hologram of Crossbones displayed of the centre of the table. _

**Fury:** _**Brock Rumlow **_AKA _**Crossbones**_; was one of Taskmasters top pupils at his academy and is considered one of the world's best hand-to-hand combatants, with extensive training in street-fighting, military combative, and various forms of martial arts. Crossbones is also a superior marksman with guns, crossbows, and throwing knives. He has been involved in many assassinations, military coups and terrorist activities for years, not to mention going head to head with Captain America on several occasions, until he went underground a while back.

_The image of Crossbones changes into one of Skullbuster._

**Fury:** _**Skullbuster**_; real name unknown; not much is known about this mercenary, except his right arm and legs have been replaced with cybernetics. He has been involved in many terrorist activities, including kidnapping and smuggling mutants with the Reaver terrorist group. He's trained in various forms of firearms and his cybernetic legs can kick with the force of a pile driver.

**Powerman:** he's not kidding.

_Skullbusters hologram changes into Deadpool_

**Fury:** You all know about _**Wade Wilson**_ AKA _**Deadpool**_; probably the worst mistake I ever made, former SHIELD trainee and trained from everything from martial arts, firearms and explosives. Went rogue a few years ago and has been causing mayhem ever since.

**White Tiger:** I still can't believe he'd turn on us like that!

**Agent Coulson:** Deadpool has always been emotionally and mentally unstable, we believed that with the proper training he could have been something more...but that's irrelevant now.

Lastly a hologram of Iron Maiden appears.

**Black Widow:** _**Melina Vostokoff**_, also known as _**Iron Maiden**_; originally an agent of the Russian government, we use to work together however she was always resentful, never could accept that I was better than her. Eventually, she left the service of Russia and became a freelance assassin and mercenary. She wears a flexible metal costume which protects her from the force of many impacts and insulates her from many different forms of energy projections. It also grants her some level of superhuman strength, making her somewhere between peak and enhanced human. She is a master hand-to-hand combatant, assassin, and espionage agent.

**Fury:** These four, along with their troops just broke into one of the most secure military instillations on the planet, massacred our forces and took off with vital Intel, while they didn't suffer a single casualty.

**Iron Fist:** The soldiers under their command, they weren't simple grunts. They had armour and weapons unlike anything we had faced before.

**Fury:** We do have a lead on that; Black Widow here has informed us that most of these guys has had affiliation with HYDRA, which makes sense considering they have the technology to create armour like that and they may be trying to take advantage of the war situation.

**Spiderman:** So your send yours truly to a secret HYDRA layer to recover the files and take down the villainess team that dared to strike at...

**Fury:** You and your team will be sitting this one out.

**Spiderman/White Tiger/Nova/Powerman/Iron Fist:** WHAT!

**Nova:** You're joking right?

**White Tiger:** Director! They hit us and stole the files on our watch, we deserve payback!

**Powerman:** This is our responsibility sir!

**Agent Coulson:** Those files were part of the war effort between Latveria and Wakanda. SHIELD was downloading those files as a favour for T'Challa, officially SHIELD cannot take a side in this war so that's why the Avengers will be taking over this investigation.

**Nova:** Man, this sucks.

**Spiderman:** How did they infiltrate the Carrier anyway?

_A hologram of a badly burned SHIELD agent appeared._

**Fury:** A SHIELD agent named Samson betrayed us, killed the agents stationed at the hanger and used his codes to open the hanger doors. He was badly burnt due to the explosion but he has a tattoo on his wrist that helped identify him.

_The hologram closes up on his wrist showing his tattoo; a red spider web insignia._

**Fury:** You all are off duty until 0800hrs day after tomorrow, so I suggest that you rest up, you'll all need it.

_After some grumbling from the team, they all got up and left the briefing room._

**Parker Manor – New York – Next day**

_Inside the master bedroom of Parker manor, Ava is sitting on the king sized bed with her eyes closed, while Peter is in the en-suite bathroom._

**Peter:** Are your eyes still closed?

**Ava:** For the last time Peter, Yes!

**Peter:** Ok get ready now, I've been working on this for a while now and I know you'll love it. It's the present I was telling you about, so no peeking yet.

**Ava:** Peter! I shear if I open my eyes and you're not wearing any clothes I'm going to...

_She hears him enter the room and feels something being put on her lap._

**Peter:** Ok...open them.

_She opens her eyes and looks down at her lap and sees a folded up White Tiger costume._

**Ava:** Err Pete? I already have a costume.

**Peter:** I know but this one's new and improved by your genius of a boyfriend; try it on and see.

_She gets up and enters the bathroom, after a few minutes she emerges wearing her new costume and looks in a mirror; it looks exactly the same as her old one except that the grey stripes are now black._

**Ava:** This...took you all this time? Black stripes?

**Peter:** That's just how it looks in standard mode, extend your claws and see.

_Ava sighs and does so. As soon as she extends her claws, parts of her costume seemed to armour up, mainly her shoulders, arms, torso, back and thighs. A metal "tail" seemed to extend down her back and a visor comes down over her face._

**Peter:** That...is combat mode.

**Ava**: This...This is amazing!

**Peter:** The first layer of protection is an under suit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep you at a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. The second layer of protection consists of armour built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back. This armour features a Kevlar bi-weave that can stop slashing weapons and can also deflect any blaster fire short of a straight shot impact, and reinforced joints that allow maximum flexibility and mobility.

_The Tail is made from Adamantium and can slice through anything, and can be manipulated by using your visor, plus you can detach it to use it as a whip if the need arises. The visor has an advanced cybernetic Heads-Up Display that feeds into the suit so when you think what to do, the suit does it._

**Ava:** This is...Thank you Peter, this is a great gift.

**Peter:** Well you told me to invest my money wisely, and what better way than upgrade my girlfriend's tech.

_She reaches round, detaches the tail and examines it more closely._

**Peter:** After you finished, I was thinking we could go out for the rest of the day, get something to eat and such.

**Ava:** Sounds good.

**Peter:** Great, I'll let you...

_As he heads for the ajar door, Ava uses her tail to close it just before he reaches it. Peter turns round and sees that she has a mischief look on her face._

**Ava:** What's your hurry?

**Peter:** I was...going to let you get change and...

**Ava:** But I am changed, and I want to see just how _**durable **_this suit is.

**Peter:** How?

_Ava cracks her tail right in front of him, making a loud cracking noises and causing Peter to jump a bit. She then walks towards him slowly but with a noticeable swagger about her movements until she comes right up to Peters face._

**Ava:** Get on your knees...now!

**A/N: Up to it again are they. Well hope you liked this chapter, review and comment as you so wish.**

**Thanks **


	8. The Legend Returns

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Hey Guys, really hope you enjoy this chapter, because it's going to be the last one for a few weeks. You see next week is when I'm physically moving to London so I'll need some time off to settle in and such. So enjoy and I'll see you in London.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 7: The Legend Returns **

**New York – Day**

_Later that day in the busy streets of New York both Peter and Ava are at a Taco stand getting something to eat, then spending the rest of their time enjoying each other's company._

_**Oh Hey guys, Peter Parker here, enjoying a nice lunch with Ava. Figured I needed to take her mind of off that disaster at the Tri-Carrier, so I decided to give her that new costume for her and we ended up...Wait DUDE! Prosp88 man remember the rating ok... you know ever since you made me give her that romantic book for Christmas, she's been very...into that...kind of stuff. I'm starting to think that "Fifty Shades of Grey" wasn't the romantic book you told me it was...**_

**Ava:** Peter, look at this!

_Peter returns to his reality at see that the two of them have walked by an electronic store with plasma T.V's of all sizes are displayed at the front window. Ava draws his attention to one of the larger sets._

**Urich:** _"This is Ben Urich of the Daily Bugle, reporting live from the front lines of Azania. Three days ago the Latverian armed forces launched a full scaled attack against this small African nation, owing to the fact that Dr Doom presented the Prime Minister of Azania an ultimatum to allow his forces to cross their borders...an ultimatum that the Prime Minister refused."_

_A huge explosion occurs behind the reporter, making him and the camera man take cover behind a support pillar as a squad of Wakandan soldiers run pass them. _

**Urich:** _"As you may know, Azania borders the sovereign nation of Wakanda and as you can see behind me not only have Wakanda sent troops to support the Azania military and their superhuman group the "Supremacists" But reinforcements from other neighbouring countries; Canaan and Narobia have also entered into the conflict."_

_The reporter and camera man look round the pillar; Wakandan and other African forces are engaged with Doom-bots in a destructive skirmish further down the street. _

**Urich:** _"It seems these four countries have banded together to try and repel the Latverian invaders, but this may only increase the bloodshed that this war has caused so far. Reports are coming in that Narobia has had mutant support in this conflict, whether this is the local populace or involvement from the nearby mutant nation of Genosha is difficult to say at this point."_

**Urich:** _"Should this conflict escalate any further, the leaders of the UN may have to meet to discuss possible intervention, even though it is rumoured the Wakanda has requested US and SHIELD involvement. This is Ben Urich reporting live from the front, Azania."_

**Ava:** It's horrible, those poor people...Peter?

_Peter is just staring at the T.V, lost in thought._

**Ava:** Peter!

**Peter:** What? Sorry Ava, I was just thinking...What does Deadpool and those other Mercs have to do with this? What do they gain? And then there's that Spider web tattoo...

**Ava:** The one belonging to that Agent Samson?

**Peter:** I'm sure I've seen that before.

**Ava:** We'll work it out, but let's just focus on right now.

_She kisses him on the cheek then walks off ahead of Peter, leaving him with his thoughts. After a few seconds he chases after her and eventually catches up._

**Peter:** So what do you fancy dong now?

**Ava:** Well we could always go to the library; I need to pick up some books for a project for school.

**Peter:** Now what have a told you about working too much.

_**I keep telling her but to Ava, her idea of fun means getting ahead with her homework. **_

**Ava:** Alright then what do you suggest?

_He stands there thinking for a minute until Chibi Spiderman climbs up him with a light bulb attached to his back, he reaches the top of peters head and places the bulb on top. He kicks it a few times until it lights up...forming an idea._

**Peter:** I have an idea, come on.

**Museum of Natural History **

_An hour later the young couple enter into the main lobby, the museum was actually pretty busy with its new exhibit: Way of the Warrior. The entire lower floors are filled with displays of weapons from different cultures and time periods from swords to machine guns. They also had displays of suits of armour; Samurai, Medieval, Roman, along with some helmets you could try on and detailed descriptions of each piece._

**Ava:** Peter, this is great. Some of these armours are beautiful.

**Peter:** See, another great idea from yours truly, I accept payment in praise and kisses.

_She kisses Peter on the cheek and drags him off to see the exhibit. For the next hour they examine all the weapons and armour, take photographs along with them. While Ava is trying on a set of gauntlets, Peter comes across something that takes his breath away._

**Peter:** OH! Look at you.

_He walks over to a display case, inside it is a dummy wearing a__ black costume with a flowing Spanish cape, a flat-brimmed black__sombrero cordobés__,__ black riding boots, bell-bottom trousers__and a black cowl sackcloth mask that covers the top of the head from eye level upwards._

**Peter:** _**Zorro**_.

**Ava:** What was that Peter?

**Peter:** Come look at this.

_She walks over to stand beside Peter and looks at the display. While examining it she notices the information plaque beside it._

**Ava**: El Zorro; a black-clad masked outlaw who lived in Los Angeles during the era of Spanish rule, who defended the people of his land against tyrannical officials and other villains. Widely accepted as the one of the greatest swordsman who ever lived, Zorro has gained a great reputation as a great hero amongst the communities of Latin Americans, Hispanics and Mexicans.

**Ava:** Many sightings of this outlaw have been reported over the centuries, suggesting that more than one Zorro has excised, even as close as 1932; during the Manhattan crisis, where a figure matching Zorro's appearance fighting alongside members of "The League" suggesting that Zorro was too a member of this group.

_She looks back at the figure in awe._

**Ava:** So this is him?

**Peter:** Yes...the Fox, he was one of the heroes I teamed up with back in 1932.

**Ava:** What was he like?

**?:** Well Senorita, They were wrong about one thing.

_Both Peter and Ava turn round to see a 17 year old Mexican boy standing right behind them. He is wearing a black shirt with a brown sports jacket, blue jeans and trainers. He has black hair and a lean, athletic build._

**?:** El Zorro was not _**one**_ of the greatest swordsman who ever lived. He was _**the**_ greatest swordsman.

**Peter:** Err...ok?

**?:** Forgive me, it's just I overheard your questions about him and I feel that the information about him here...doest do him justice.

**Peter:** So who are you?

**Ava:** Wait...aren't you that Olympic fencer I saw on the news?

**?: **That is correct Señorita, I am Eduardo..._**Eduardo de la Vega**_.

_**WAIT! Vega...De la Vega... Is he... he is! See look...oh wait you can't, well I'll describe it for you...he's wearing the League ring on his hand. **_

**Ava:** You know a lot about Zorro do you?

**Eduardo:** Si, he is a...personal hero of mine.

_**I'll bet he is.**_

**Ava:** Same here.

**Peter:** Really?

**Ava:** Yes, I never told you this but he was one of my fathers and grandfathers' biggest hero and inspiration. Zorro was...I think at least, the world's first Latino hero...my father use to tell me stories about him when I was little.

**Peter:** Ava...I had no idea.

**Eduardo:** In that case let me show you something...I think you will like this.

_He takes the couple over to another part of the exhibition where a lot of weapons are displayed. Eduardo guides them over to the centre piece; a glass case displaying a single silver rapier sword, with the letter "Z" engraved in the hilt._

**Peter:** The sword of Zorro.

**Eduardo:** Si Señor, the very sword used by Zorro himself. Amongst my people it is a symbol of honour...and justice.

**Ava:** it's beautiful.

**Eduardo:** It is the prize of the exhibit; they were planning to lock it away in the gold member's club vault but...

_**Oh No! Spidey sense tingling. **_

**BOOM!**

_The roof of the museum collapse down on top of unsuspecting civilians as they rush for cover. Ava, Peter and Eduardo run over to the balcony to look down at the smoke and debris around the main lobby. As the smoke clears, Peter sees the silhouettes of three super villains.. Three armoured super villains...Three armoured super villains that he'd hope to never meet again..._

_**Oh God, no..Noooooo! Prosp88 please tell me you didn't, not these guys.**_

**?: **WE ARE SLAM ADAMS, PLYMOUTH ROCKER AND SALEMS WITCH, AND WE ARE THE BOSTON...

**Peter:** Terroriers... not these guys again.

**Eduardo:** Who are these _pendejoes (idiots)?_

_**Peter:**__ Some of the most dangerous villains to come out of Boston... actually they're the only villains to come out of Boston._

_**Ava:**__ Peter maybe we should..._

_**Peter:**__ Oh right._

_**Ok Prosp88, need a wardrobe change and a location change pronto.**_

_Spiderman and White Tiger are on the roof of the museum, wearing their superhero costumes._

_**Nice one!**_

_Back inside the museum..._

**Slam Adams:** Hey, this ain't a bad place for a heist; some of this stuff has gatta be worth something.

**Plymouth Rocker:** Grab what you can.

_The three villains spread out and start trashing some of the exhibits as they rampage throughout the museum. Destroying suits of armour and collecting some of the more valuable weapons on display._

**Salem's Witch:** You call this armour? I call them tin cans.

**Plymouth Rocker:** We'll see how tough these so called armours are.

_As he raises his giant fists the crush the suit of medieval armour, his fist are suddenly ensnared by two web-lines from behind him._

**Spiderman:** Now, now...the sign clearly says "Do not touch the exhibit"

_Using his super strength he pulls Plymouth Rocker back, swings him round, making him crash into a nearby wall._

**Slam Adams:** Well, well, well if it isn't bug boy and...Err who are you?

**White Tiger:** The heroine was gonna kick your Captain America rip off butt.

**Salem's Witch:** We'll see about that girly.

_Witch activates her Anti-gravity disc on her feet and flies towards White tiger, firing her laser beams. While Adams throws his shield at Spiderman, however Spiderman dodges using his agility then fires a few of his Anti-Metal Spiders at Adams. As he blocks them using his recently caught shield, the Spiders start to slowly eat away at the metal._

**Spiderman:** Huh, looks like Ollie made their armour tougher than I thought.

**Slam Adams:** Yeah and no point in going for those kill switches again, we got rid of that problem.

**Spiderman:** What are you guys doing here? Sorry but New York doesn't have any vacancies for super villains today.

_Suddenly Rocker came out of nowhere and rammed Spiderman into a wall._

**Plymouth Rocker:** We missed you bug boy, so give us a hug.

_He picks Spiderman up and squeezes him so hard that he can't breathe._

_Meanwhile, White Tiger has armoured up and is fighting Salem's Witch; she uses her new tail to grab hold of Witches leg as she flies by and slams her down on the ground, and begins slashing away at her with her claws._

**White Tiger:** What, thought Witches liked cats?

**Salem's Witch:** You little...

_She fires her lasers at Tiger, blasting her back and crashing into some display cases. Meanwhile from the upper floor, Eduardo sees that the two heroes are in trouble and heads off to the nearest exit and out onto an alleyway, where he parked his motorcycle. He presses a button on the display, allowing the seat to open up and reveal a hidden compartment, he then takes something out of it and rushes back into the museum._

**Museum of Natural History**

_Rocker is still bear hugging Spiderman and Salem's Witch is hovering and holding Tiger up by her tail while she's a little dazed and throws her across the room and towards the rest of the villain. She crashes against a wall and Rocker throws Spiderman as well in the same direction and lands beside tiger._

**Plymouth Rocker:** So that was fun, let's get the loot and bail.

**Slam Adams:** Hey, what's this?

_He approaches the display case holding the sword of Zorro, smashes the display case with his Shield and reaches out to grab it. Until he feels a sharp pain on his neck as if something is poking at it, he looks to his left to see that that sharp poke is from a sword wielded by a man dressed in black, wearing a black and red cape, a __black cowl sackcloth mask that covers the top of the head from eye level upwards, a flat-brimmed black Sombrero and a red belt around his waist with the letter "Z" for its buckle. _

**?: **Señor, You Should not touch what does not belong to you.

_Remembering the display he saw earlier, Slam Adams scuffed at his opponent._

**Slam Adams:** So, You're the much debated Zorro?

**Zorro:** No...I am the _**Legendary Zorro**_.

**Plymouth Rocker:** You're one blind Mexican. You don't know what you're getting yourself into.

**Zorro:** Neither do you.

_Rocker raises his arms and slams his fists down on the ground creating a shock wave, but Zorro leaps up and flips over Adams to avoid the attack, lands on Rockers face and jumps off and over the balcony and down onto the main lobby. The three villains pursue him down the main stair case, when he is within view Adams throws his shield at Zorro, but he merely performs a horizontal slash with his sword; cutting the shield in half._

**Slam Adams:** Huh?

_Salem's Witch flies toward him and fires her lasers at him, but he conceals himself under his cloak and the laser fire seems to just bounce off him. As Witch gets closer to him, Zorro throws his cloak open and uses a red energy whip he was concealing to grab Witch in mid air and toss her across the room._

**Zorro:** I love it when I sweep women off their feet.

**Plymouth Rocker:** I'LL SMASH YOU!

_As Rocker charges towards Zorro, he smoothly steps aside and slashes two strokes at Rocker as he runs past him. Rocker stops and turns to face Zorro, as he takes a few steps closer, his armoured arms suddenly fall off leaving his bear arms exposed. Meanwhile Spiderman and White Tiger have regained consciousness and make their way over to see the commotion. _

**Spiderman:** Ow! Did anyone get the number of that boulder?

**White Tiger:** Where did those creeps go?

**Spiderman:** Err Tiger, I think I was hit harder than I thought...is it me or is that dummy of Zorro moving?

**White Tiger:** I don't think that's a dummy.

**Spiderman:** What do you...NO WAY!

_The two of them look down and watch as Zorro fights the Terroriers; Adams and Rocker have picked up swords scattered amongst the lobby and attack Zorro, however their clumsy efforts are futile against the skill of Zorro, parrying each one of their attacks with such ease and grace. He even flicks a sword from the ground up with his foot, catches it with his free hand and uses it in his fight against the two villains. Zorro then looks up and sees the two heroes looking down at him._

**Zorro:** If you two are fully rested? Some assistance would be welcomed.

**And on that note, the two of them leap down and land behind the two villains and kick them right in the head. As they collapse, Zorro makes his way back up the staircase.**

**Spiderman:** Hey Rocker, you lost a few pounds.

_As Rocker charges at him, Spiderman turns invisible causing Rocker to crash right into the wall in front of him, then Spiderman re-appears and webs him to the wall. Spiderman looks round to see Tiger holding Adams up by the leg, using her tail and watches as he uses him like a punching bag before throwing him across the room._

**Spiderman:** I see you're getting use to the new toys.

**White Tiger:** I can't imagine now what I would do without these, this is fun.

_Meanwhile, Zorro makes his way back to the weapons exhibit, where he catches Salem's Witch with the sword of Zorro in her hand._

**Zorro:** Put that back!

**Salem's Witch:** Come and get it Mexican.

_She points the sword at him, but he just walks slowly towards her, with a menacing glare in his eyes._

**Zorro:** You'd dare...use that sword against me. That sword...which has been a symbol for everything that that is good in this world...Honour...Justice...Sacrifice, you would use it to strike down someone in cold blood? That sword would not allow itself to be stained by your hand, but if you think you can...Strike me down.

_Witch gulped, but then started to do some fancy twirling with the sword, slashing it around her and twirling it above her head, then thrusts it at Zorro's direction. However the hero simple stepped back and parries the blade, spins it round so fast that witch loses her grip, and then he flips the sword up into the air and grabs it with his free hand when it's in reach. He rushes forward till he's right in front of Witch and brings both blades across her neck like a pair of scissors._

**Zorro:** Remove your helmet!

_She does what she's told and Zorro stares into her eyes._

**Zorro:** It is a shame that such a beautiful face is hidden by a hideous mask, now Señorita...don't move.

_He lowers one of the swords and takes a step back, still pointing his sword at her. He then flicks his sword about, narrowly missing her but he carefully avoids contact with her. When he is finished, Zorro sheaths his blade and admires Witch for a moment, confused she looks around her person to see what he had done. Not noticing anything she takes a step forward and in that moment...her entire armour falls to pieces around her, arms, legs, torso, even the cloth under it. She is left only in her bra and underwear._

**Salem's Witch:** AAHHHHHHHHH!

_In the next instance, Zorro wraps his clock round her, covering her up and bringing them face to face with Zorro looking right into her eyes._

**Zorro:** (Whispers) do you surrender yourself to me?

**Salem's Witch:** (blushing)...yes.

_She then faints._

**Outside the Museum – 10 minutes later**

_The entrance to the museum is busy with activity, ambulances and SHEILD armoured trucks are occupying the street, the Boston Terroriers are cuffed and being escorted into a SHEILD Drop ship (Witch is covered with a blanket) and as they are seated they look over to Spiderman and the other three heroes._

**Slam Adams:** THIS ISN'T OVER BUG!

**Plymouth Rocker:** NEXT TIME, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE KITTY CAT!

**Salem's Witch:** ZORRO...CALL ME!

**Spiderman:** Huh? Never thought I'd hear that from a villain before.

**Zorro:** I'm used to it.

**White Tiger:** Mr...Zorro...Let me say it was an honour to meet you.

**Zorro:** No Señorita, the honour was mine.

_He takes off his sombrero with one hand and bows at Tiger, taking her hand in his other one and kissing it. Spidermans jaw drops to the ground as he stares at the two of them. then Zorro turns to Spiderman._

**Zorro:** Never has Zorro had such capable allies. Señor Spider, If you ever need my assistance again...I will be honoured to fight by your side.

**Spiderman:** Thanks and it was great to fight beside you again.

**Zorro:** Again Señor?

_**Oh that's right...different Zorro, but still it was nice to see... **_

**White Tiger:** Here comes Agent Coulson.

_Spiderman looks round to see Agent Coulson walking up to them._

**Agent Coulson:** Minimum damage, criminals apprehended and no casualties. You two did a great job.

**Spiderman:** Don't you mean the three of us.

**Agent Coulson:** Three?

**White Tiger:** Yeah, Spidey, myself and...

_The two heroes look round to see that Zorro has mysteriously vanished._

**Spiderman:** How...

**Agent Coulson:** Never mind, the both of you need to return to the Tri-Carrier. Fury has an important announcement to make.

_The three of them board a nearby Drop ship and as the rear doors close, a single "Z" has been revealed to be scratched onto the metal work. Then the ship takes off and heads back towards the Tri-Carrier._

**Beneath the Atlantic Ocean – a few hours ago**

_In the large dark office of the Brotherhoods main base, the mysterious figure is sitting at his desk watching a holographic news feed._

**Urich:** _"Should this conflict escalate any further, the leaders of the UN may have to meet to discuss possible intervention, even though it is rumoured the Wakanda has requested US and SHIELD involvement. This is Ben Urich reporting live from the front, Azania."_

_As the feed ends, the figure presses a button on his desk and a hologram of a scientist appears before him; this scientist is dressed entirely in black and is wearing a mechanical breathing apparatuses around his jaw._

**?:** _**Dr Moreau**_...I am on my way down for an update...the time is right for Phase 2.

**A/N: Zorro has returned, if you want to have a better idea what he looks like, check out Zorro Generation Z. He's mostly based off of him, except for the laser sword...not a fan of that. What's this announcement of Furys? What is Phase 2? Find out more in the next chapter...see you in a few weeks.**

**Thanks**


	9. Flames of Genosha

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Hi Guys, That's me finished moving, and I hope this chapter makes up for my absents; **

**OMAC001- points to you, yes the Brotherhood Scientist is named after the H.G Wells character.**

**ThatOneGirl32- Yes it is Ben Urich.**

**Silentman87- Patients, they'll be in it soon...though they may not be what you expecting.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218- I may go somewhere with that thought, leave it with me.**

**Sport21- Zorro doesn't recognise Spiderman right away but he will remember soon. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8: Flames of Genosha**

**Beneath the Atlantic Ocean**

_Deep inside the Brotherhoods main base, the mysterious leader of the Brotherhood steps out of a lift and walks up to a massive set of bulk security doors. As they slowly open the masked man enters into one of the main laboratories._

_It is filled with scientists working on many different projects; everything from weapons, armour to chemicals. The masked man walks through the lab, passed all the scientists who all seemed to be trembling in fear at this man's very presents, all of them seem to be wearing a restraining collor. He reaches a viewing window and looks down onto a large jetty and the construction taking place below._

_Engineers and scientist appear to be constructing a small fleet of one manned submarines, however they seem to be of a curious design; black and red colour scheme, with a wide "flat" body and a "tail" curved upwards. This design gives it the resemblance of a..._

**Dr Moreau: **Sting-rays.

_The man looks over his shoulder to see the black dressed scientist carrying a tablet device, walking up beside him to look out at the fleet._

**Dr Moreau:** One manned attack stealth subs, its outer shell can camouflage itself to effectively conceal the sub in its environment and its stinger can unleash a powerful energy burst that can tear the hull out of a Military Submarine.

**?: **Very nice.

**Dr Moreau:** These are the last set to add to the fleet, the perfect fusion of human and Atlantean technology.

**?: **And how is our Atlantean expert?

_The two villains start to make their way out of the lab and though the corridors._

**Dr Moreau:** _**Zantor**_ is proving to be quite the asset; in his collaboration with our colleague the _**Tinkerer**_, they have been instrumental in intergrading Atlantean technology with our own, not to mention Zantors influence with Attuma.

**?: **Excellent, he will be most useful in the destabilization of Atlantis, and what of Phase 2?

**Dr Moreau:** _**Machinesmith**_ has made the necessary precautions and is now ready to your specifications, when uploaded you will have total control over the facility and its systems.

**?:** You've done well...what do Americans say? You've knocked the ball out of the park.

**Dr Moreau:** Yes...with the HYDRA and AIM scientist you have..."persuaded" to join our cause, The Grand Plan has advanced greatly, and if we sold even a small portion of the technology we have created, I can continue my research so we...

_The Brotherhoods leader turns sharply to face the Doctor, stopping him in his tracks and giving him a menacing stare, Dr Moreau gulps._

**?: **Though I do respect your thirst for knowledge, and your ambition to use that knowledge to advance the Brotherhood...my answer is still no. This world is has been torn apart for long enough, what it needs now, most of all is unification...leadership, it must be taken out of chaos by those who are in complete control. When my plan has reached fruition, money will be no concern.

_The takes a small step forward and places a hand on the Doctors shoulder._

**?:** You'll be able to do all the research you want, my friend.

_He turns away and starts to walk ahead of the Doctor, who quickly catches up. They make their way past more kidnapped scientists and into a lift._

**?: **And congratulations are in order, your battle armour passes their field test.

**Dr Moreau:** Thank you; with my new assistant you provided, I have been able to improve the original design by 90%.

**?:** You must be proud, but I'm sure my troopers success was in no small part to..._**Project H**_?

**Dr Moreau:** Come and see for yourself.

_The lift stops and the two villains step out into a long cylinder corridor; they are clearly on the ocean floor as the upper half allows them to see out onto the open sea above them. Sea creatures, big and small swim over them as they make their way down the corridor passing by armed sentries and into an isolated part of the base. As they enter the structure, it is clearly a genetic laboratory filled with experiments and scientists; however these scientists don't appear to be restraint in any way._

_The two villains make their way into the lab, pass all the experiments and towards the only scientist who has a restraining collar around her neck; __**Dr Kavita Rao**__, a young Indian woman with dark hair and glasses._

**?: **Ah! Dr Rao, how goes your work today?

**Dr Rao:** Warped...corrupted...my science being twisted to serve perversion instead of peace!

_He walks over to Dr Rao and places a hand on her shoulder._

**?: **Tell you what, after I defeat my enemies...I'll see about getting you published...that should cheer you up? Now what do you have for me today?

_She gets up (escorted by two guards) and guides them all over to a large upright container pod at the centre of the lab, tubes are attached to the pod and a faint cry of pain can be heard from within._

**Dr Roa:** As you can see, we are ready to start injecting _**Subject H**_ with a new version of the _**G formula**_, a stronger version of the one being experimented on your soldiers. But before that we have to program his mind to your...requirements.

**?:**Excellent!

_He approaches the pod and listens closely to the faint screaming inside._

**?: **Is this a reaction to the cerebro programming? What's he receiving?

_Dr Moreau raises his tablet presses it a few times and passes it to the Brotherhoods leader._

**Dr Moreau:** See for yourself.

_The leader looks at the tablet and sees the violent imagines being displayed on the screen; people being killed, riots and warzones. He merely shrugged his shoulders._

**?: **Merely educational software...why does he find it so disturbing?

**Dr Rao:** Because unlike you...he's not psychotic.

_The leader swings round and grabs Dr Rao by her throat and lifting her off the ground._

**?:** You take risks doctor, do not presume too much on my good nature.

_After choking her for a few moments he drops her to the ground, as she recovers he looms over her._

**?:** After his mind becomes a killing machine, you and my _**Loyal **_scientist will being moulding his body.

_He turns to leave the lab, followed by Dr Moreau. While they are walking along the corridor, he stops and turns to the Doctor._

**?: **Have Machinesmith accompany the strike team, we're proceeding with Phase 2.

**Dr Moreau:** Consider it done; those fools won't know what hit them.

**New York State – Secret Government Facility**

_Deep underground, in an unknown location of New York State lays a secret facility. Heavily protected by the US armed forces, this facility holds one of the dangerous weapons ever conceived by human kind, and its creator; __**Stephen Lang**__ is addressing members of his staff in the facility's control room._

**Dr Lang:** This is an outrage! How can the president just dismiss the mutant threat on Genosha like this?

**Officer:** Sir, the president just feels that...

_Suddenly an alarm goes off._

**Lang:** What on earth?

**Intercom:** _Security breach! Repeat we have a security...AHHHHHH!_

**Dr Lang:** Someone find out what is going on?

_The US soldiers stationed at the control room make their way to the exit; suddenly the doors explode knocking the soldiers off their feet and allowing Brotherhood troopers to storm the control room. As military personnel drew arms and opened fired at the intruders, however they were quickly gunned down by their superiorly advanced enemies. As the dust settled, Stephen Lang emerged from behind a console. He watched in horror as the intruders secure the room and then bound him. Shortly afterwards a tall humanoid robot enters the room, escorted by troopers and walks up to a Brotherhood trooper. _

**Trooper:** Sir, the control room is secure and I have just received reports from the other teams; the rest of the facility is under our control.

**Machinesmith:** Perfect, be ready to evacuate when we are done here.

**Dr Lang:** Whatever your plan is...it won't work.

_The large metal robot turned to face Dr Lang and walked up to him, pushes him into a chair and brings his face right up to his. _

**Machinesmith**: Don't be so down, for you see our plan is also your plan, although it is a pity that you won't be here to see it.

_He raises is metallic hand and grasp hold of Dr Lang's face. Struggling to breath, Dr Lang lashes out before Machinesmith breaks his neck. As the Doctor falls to the ground dead, Machinesmith approaches a console and activates it; suddenly the room shook as it began to lower itself downwards towards a large dark hanger where the only source of light is illuminating a large robotic giant is found sitting on a throne like structure in the centre of the hanger. As Machinesmith approaches the giant, he receives a message from his comlink and a hologram of the Brotherhood leader appears._

**?:** _What is your progress Machinesmith?_

**Machinesmith:** Sir, I'm ready to upload myself to the central intelligence.

**?: **_Well then Mr Saxon...I wish you the best of luck._

_Machinesmith looks up at the massive robot and used an infrared beam to transmit his own conscious into the robots electronic system. After a few moments of silence the huge hand of the robot start to move, its eyes light up and its massive body starts to move. It stands up off its throne and looks down at the hologram beneath him._

**?: **All systems on-line and fully functional. _**Master Mold**_ once more restored... to full operational capability. What are my orders?

**?:** _Activate the Sentinel Program, all units are to launch at the designated target._

**Master Mold:** What is the designated target?

**?:** _**Genosha**__._

_The entire hanger lights up, revealing the hundreds of Sentinels standing to attention. Suddenly they all activate and the ceiling high up begins to open and the Sentinels begin to fly up and out of the facility in droves, however the sound of hundreds of Sentinels cannot drown out the maniacal laughter of the Brotherhoods leader. _

**Genosha – Dawn **

_Hammer Bay__, __The capital and largest city of Genosha, the city surrounds the bay facing towards the west, where the sun rises to bring in a new day. Looking out from a balcony high up on the citadel onto the island and its citizens below as they begin their day is __**Scarlet Witch**__, the current ruler of Genosha. This morning ritual of hers helps to clear her mind for the tasks ahead, then she hears a noise coming behind her and she looks round to see her sister __**Polaris**__ standing before her, who then walks up to join her sister._

**Scarlet Witch:** Beautiful is it not?

**Polaris:** Yes it is sister, it looks so peaceful. Hard to imagine that just across the sea, such violence is being waged.

**Scarlet Witch:** The wars between humans do not concern us.

**Polaris:** But isn't it true that mutants are fighting in this conflict?

**Scarlet Witch:** Those mutants are not fighting for mutant kind...but for their home, they have made their choice and we will not interfere.

**Polaris:** But many already believe that Genosha is involved, should we not help...

**Scarlet Witch:** And bring war to our home like father did!

_Polaris opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it, then looks down at her feet. Her sister sees this and gives her a gentle hug._

**Scarlet Witch:** I'm sorry I snapped at you like that Lorna; I don't want to fight with you. Let's go have our breakfast.

_The sisters smile at each other and begin to make their way back inside, however Polaris notices something of in the distance, a dark "something" across the sun...and its getting bigger._

**Polaris:** Sister, do you see that?

**Scarlet Witch:** It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud.

**Polaris:** But it's getting bigger, like its moving fast in this direction...against the wind.

_Whatever it is, it has grown so big that it's starting to darken the sun, casting a shade over the whole Island. Residents walk out doors to see what is going on, only to be met with a loud humming sound, like thousands of engines running at once. Then hundreds of sentinels descend from the sky, some drop down onto the surface, shaking the ground like a seismic quake and begin smashing down buildings while the rest of the hover above the island, raining down blaster fire amongst them._

_Many mutants rush to defend their homes, thou they fought bravely they were too disorganised to make an effective resistance, allowing the Sentinels to gain a strong foot hold on Hammer bay. Scarlet Witch and her sister had relayed the __**Acolytes **__in a bid to turn the tide; hours into the fighting, __**Juggernaut**__, __**Blink**__ and __**Scanner**__ are holding Magda Square. __**Senyaka**__, __**Mellencamp**__ and __**Mercury**__ are defending Carrion Cove and finally __**Scarlet Witch**__, __**Polaris**__ and __**Pyro **__are battling Sentinels at Magneto Monument. Buildings are falling apart, fires are ablaze and many mutants are dying everywhere. _

**Magneto Bay**

_Scarlet Witch is avoiding Sentinel fire while countering with her hex powers. Polaris is using her magnetic abilities to topple Sentinels to the ground and Pyro is creating walls of fire so hot that every Sentinel that gets close melts within seconds. _

**Magda Square**

_Juggernaut is knocking down every Sentinel in sight while Blink and Scanner do their best to protect civilians as they try to flee. Some young mutants join in on the fight, but they are soon crushed by Sentinels._

**Carrion Cove**

_Senyaka, Mellencamp, Mercury and a large resistant's have been pinned down by Sentinels, but they are throwing everything they have at them._

**Magneto Monument**

**Scarlet Witch:** EVERYONE FALL BACK, FALL BACK!

_As the Acolytes start to fall back, Polaris noticed a small group of kids cowering behind some rubble under the monument, just as a Sentinel spots them and raises its giant hand to blast them. Polaris rushes to their aid, using her abilities to knock the Sentinels hand aside as its blast misses the kids but hits the base of the monument instead, causing it to topple over. Polaris turns round and uses her abilities to hold the monument up to avoid crushing the kids. _

**Polaris:** RUN!

_The kids run off but the weight of the monument is getting too much for her, as she struggles more Sentinels approach her. Unaware of this, Scarlet Witch turns to see her sister's plight and tries to help, but she is held back by Pyro._

**Pyro:** THIERS TOO MANY OF THEM!

**Scarlet Witch:** I'M NOT LEAVING HER! LORNA! LORNA!

_Polaris looks over to her sister, tears in her eyes and just smiles. The Sentinels have gathered in large numbers around the area and some of them raise their arms and as if she was watching in slow motion, Scarlet Witch stares in horror as the Sentinels blast at the area Polaris was...causing the huge monument to crash down on top of Polaris._

**Scarlet Witch:** NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_She falls to her knees in a state of tears and just stares at where her sister once stood, Pyro still trying to get her up as the Sentinels close in._

**Pyro:** WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE TO...

_Suddenly all the Sentinels just stop in their tracks, as if as they were just deactivated and then they just collapse on to the ground. Scarlet Witch takes this chance to run over to where Polaris was and uses her powers to clear the debris until she found her sisters lifeless body. She cradles Polaris in her arms and cries, stroking her hair back to see her sister's once beautiful face._

**Magda Square – hours later**

_The survivors of the attack have gathered in the square to set the funeral fires of their fallen heroes; Scanner, Mellencamp, Mercury and the millions of others who lost their lives to the Sentinels. The ceremony lasted for a long time, but at the rose gardens in the grounds of the Citadel, a small private ceremony is taking place. Scarlet Witch has placed Polaris's body on top a grand funeral mount and sets it ablaze._

_As she watches her younger sister's body being engulfed by the flames, she hears a familiar voice calling to her from behind her. She turns round to see the one person that she'd hoped to never see again...the crimson armoured and purple caped __**Magneto.**_

**Scarlet Witch:** What are you doing here?

**Magneto:** Wanda...I'm sorry.

_She'd thought that she would be angry at him, but after everything that has happened today, everything that was lost, she couldn't help but break down her tough exterior and run towards Magneto, allowing him to embrace her in his arms and cry into his chest._

**Scarlet Witch:** (Crying) Fa...Father.

**Magneto:** I'm here Wanda, I'm here...and they will pay, they will pay for taking your sister...my baby girl from us.

**Scarlet Witch:** But why did they...why now?

**Magneto:** It does not matter now...they have struck once and they will do so again. You are a great ruler Wanda, but your no general...you are still innocent in the ways of conflict and if you will let me...?

**Scarlet Witch:** Father...Help us.

_The two of them embrace once more and gaze at the huge fire in front of them. Then suddenly a small orb floats through the flames, stops in front of them and starts projecting a holographic image of Doctor Doom._

**Dr Doom:** Dr Doom and Latveria offer its condolences to Genosha for this tragedy... My apologies for interrupting this private affair but I believe we can help each other.

**A/N: Dr Doom...being diplomatic? This can't be good. The Brotherhood has caused more suffering, but for what purpose? Sorry but you have to stay tuned for that, Review and comment.**

**Thanks**


	10. Gathering of Heroes Past and New

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**TheOnyxDragon12: Your question will be answered in this Chapter.**

**Latinoheat151/Silentman87: Well you asked for it and here it is.**

**OMAC001: Your question will be answered in the next Chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 9: Gathering of Heroes, Past and New**

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Day**

_2 days after the Sentinel attack on Genosha, Spiderman and the rest of his team are gathered around the table in the Tri-Carriers briefing room. Director Fury is standing in front of them while they look at the large viewing screen and flicking threw the channels._

**J Jameson:** "Breaking news! Chaos in the streets of New York, mutant freaks attacking hard working normal people all over the place. But what are SHIELD and their collection of masked menaces doing about it? NOTHING! And that no good web-slinging Spiderman hasn't down anything, I wouldn't be surprised if he was encouraging these..."

**As much as I like to see old J.J. take **_**ANOTHER**_** pay cut, I think we should switch to a more informative news broadcaster if you want to know what's going on. **

_Flick!_

**Reid:** "This C.E.O of Daily Sentinel Communications; Luke Reid, bringing you up to date information of the recent crisis. 2 days ago the Mutant nation of Genosha had managed to survive a surprise attack by Sentinels**; **Robotic weapons designed and financed by the United States government for the purpose of "controlling" the mutant population".

**Reid:** "Reliable sources confirm that the casualties from Genosha are in their millions, but the damage of this unprovoked attack has reached as far as American soil. Riots have broken out across America; crowds of mutants have taken to the streets, attacking police stations, fire stations and government offices all over the country. Military forces have been mobilised to restore order, however their brutal techniques seem to be only provoking the rioters".

**Reid:** "Yesterday morning a spokesperson of the Mutant Response Division; Senator Robert Kelly made a statement that the Sentinel attack was not authorised by the President and therefore the US government is not responsible for this attack. However in a surprising turn of advents, the reigning monarch of Genosha; Wanda Maximoff announced that Genosha has closed its boarders and raised its alert level, not to mention announcing her new Minister of Defence; Erik Lehnsherr more commonly known as..."

**Fury:** Magneto.

**Nova:** Who's Magneto?

_The rest of the team make a loud groaning noise due to his ignorance._

**White Tiger:** Magneto is...

**Spiderman:** A powerful mutant with the ability to generate and control magnetic fields, he believes mutants should dominate the human race as he views humans as an outdated species that no longer deserves its continual domination over the world. Well that's his official bio, but he is also a Jewish Holocaust survivor and the X-men say his actions are driven by the purpose of protecting the mutant race from suffering a similar fate.

_Silence descends upon the room, his team mates' just stare wide eyed at him in disbelief. Even Fury lets a small smile show, impresses by his knowledge._

**Powerman:** Hey man, how did you know that?

**Spiderman:** What? I read about him in the SHIELD database.

**Nova:** YOU actually researched the database?

**Spiderman:** Hey, a great leader has to work hard for the good of the team... A certain someone might have said to me.

**Iron Fist:** To know your enemy is half the battle won.

**White Tiger:** I'm so hot for you right now.

_Silence once again fills the room as everyone stares at her. _

**White Tiger:** Err...did I just say that out loud?

**Fury:** Moving on, Magneto back in power is just the beginning. We intercepted some disturbing Intel from Genosha shortly after the attack.

_A hologram is projected on the centre of the briefing table, displaying the image of Scarlet Witch, Magneto and the last person that Spiderman expected to see._

**Magneto:** "Doom! What do you want?"

**Dr Doom:** "My apologises for intruding in this private moment. But I offer my aid in helping Genosha in this time of suffering."

**Magneto:** "What do you know of our sufferings?! Allow me to show you real pain and anger! You dare offer help? You...who slaughter my mutant brothers and sisters in Narobia, in your war for conquest."

**Dr Doom:** "Make no mistake I did not destroy them because they are mutants...they chose to fight alongside my enemies. I have never held any ill will towards your kind Magneto; I have always held mutants and humans with equal...contempt."

**Scarlet Witch:** "Just say what you have come to say."

**Dr Doom:** "I know for a fact that T'Challa had requested US involvement in our war. And your fellow mutants of Narobia suggested Genosha involvement in this conflict now would your friend Senator Kelly pass up an opportunity to wipe out your nation and claim it was a result of our war? And The Sentinels had to have crossed Wakandan airspace to reach Genosha...now did he see fit to warn you of the attack? No he didn't."

_Both Magneto and Scarlet Witch look at each other and then back to Doom._

**Dr Doom:** "I am not your enemy here, this alliance between the US and Wakanda threaten me as well. But together, we will not only claim our revenge on those who have wronged us but create a new world order."

**Scarlet Witch:** "Your methods are selfish and cruel, you think we are so stupid to believe that you wouldn't just turn on us afterward and enslave all of our kind as well?

**Dr Doom: **"My methods are a means to an end, no different than pruning weeds in order to let an orchid flourish. Those who stand in the way of my vision oppose me because they fear me, but more than that they fear what I represent. Change. Do you know what I despise Richards? And T'Challa? Because never one have they reined in their own self-righteous arrogance long enough to try and see what I see. Never once have they asked me why? Do you want to know? Love. Measure my crimes against what mankind does to itself, and I am a saint. ... I have looked into the future, I have seen how one violent action after another spins the world toward a future where all that remains of Earth is a burned out cinder."

**Dr Doom:** "Every time I have looked into the future, that is what I have seen. Every time but one. In one possible future mankind becomes united. Cures for all diseases are found. Global conflict ends. Hunger is abolished. Education is universal. And no one goes without. In that world, there are laws. To break even the slightest of these is to suffer immediate and terminal punishment. ... Ten thousand futures have I looked at. A hundred thousand. And in only one does mankind finally unite, and flourish...and survive. Only one, Doomworld."

**Dr Doom:** "At least that's what I thought; I believed that only I could achieve such a dream, and I have been foiled time and again. But maybe together...Latveria and Genosha could fulfil that dream."

_The two mutants are silent for a moment, then Magneto looks to his daughter and then to Dr Doom. He walks right up to Dr Doom and the two of them look at each other eye to eye._

**Magneto:** "Our roles are nothing more than how the times choose to cast us."

_He then offers his hand to Doom, in which he accepts._

**Dr Doom:** "Perhaps we are natural allies after all."

_The hologram disappears and the teen heroes look at Fury._

**Fury:** As of this morning, Genosha declared war on Wakanda. And according to reports from the front, the Genoshian army; lead by Magneto have already landed on Canaan territory and have joined Dooms forces. They are calling themselves; **_The Doomstadt Dominion_** and the President has offered Magneto an ultimatum to remove his forces from the region by this evening or else risk full scale war with the United States.

_The team are quiet and just stare at Fury._

**Fury:** I'd suggest you guys take the rest of the day off...tomorrow might not be such a good day.

**Parker Manor – Later that evening**

_In the large lounge of the Parker Manor, Peter and Ava are cuddled up to each other on the coach and watching the news on Peters large 70inc Plasma TV. _

**Reid:** " The situation in Africa has reached a breaking point, Genoshian forces has advanced into Canaan and engaged the Wakandan military. Sources also report that Latverian forces have invaded the nearby sovereign kingdom of Symkaria, SHIELD intelligence suggests that King Stefan of Symkaria has been supplying Wakanda with information on Dr Doom's military deployments."

**Ava:** Wait! How does he know that? Fury never said anything about that?

**_Ok, this guy is defiantly a better source than Jameson. But how is he getting this info?_**

**Cutaway**

_On the bridge of the SHIELD Tri-Carrier, Chibi Fury is speaking to a large crowd while Chibi Reid is hiding in the ventilation shaft and peeking through the grates taking notes on a note pad._

**Chibi Fury:** Blah, blah, blah...Secret SHIELD Info...blah, blah, blah...politics...blah, blah, blah...I have an eye patch for each day.

_Chibi Reid takes out a cell phone and rings someone, while smiling evilly._

**Cutaway ends**

**_Now that was completely unrealistic...I mean who uses a note pad anymore?_**

**Reid:** "This just in...The US President is about to make an announcement."

**US President:** "My fellow Americans, earlier today I offered Genosha an ultimatum to remove his forces from the Canaan region or else risk full scale war with the United States. It is my regret to inform you all that no such action has been taken on Genoshas part, so as of 9:00 of this evening...America is now at war with the Doomstradt Dominion."

_The two teenagers sit up in shock._

**Ava:** This isn't happening.

**Peter:** No.

**US President:** " I ask you all to remain calm, and let me assure you all that our military is more than prepared for this outcome. Good night and god bless America."

_As the President's speech ended, the two heroes embrace each other as their communicators go off._

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier Bridge – Morning**

_The bridge is busy with activity; agents are rushing about, images of the war front are displayed from screens all over the place and Spidermans team are waiting for Fury as they try to avoid being trampled by agents. Suddenly Fury enters the bridge._

**Fury:** Alright team listen up, you all know the situation. As of last night America is at war with the Dominion and SHIELD is going to the front lines.

**White Tiger:** So what's out part in all this?

**Nova:** Yeah! I can't wait to blast a few Doom-bots and...

**Fury:** Pipe down Nova and don't interrupt the conference .

_Fury moves across to a console and after pressing a few buttons, more holo-screens appear above them. The team look in awe at the famous faces hanging over them._

**Capt America:** **_Avengers_** reporting for duty.

**Black Panther:** This is Black Panther from Wakanda

**Hulk:** **_Agents of S.M.A.S.H_** ready.

**Xavier:** **_X-Men_** here.

**Mr Fantastic:** **_Fantastic Four_** here as requested.

**Werewolf by Night:** **_Howling Commandos _**reporting for duty.

**Silver Sable:** **_Wildpack_** reporting in.

**_Oh man I am totally geeking out right now, these guys are like the best of the best of superhero teams...and we're included._**

**Fury:** All of you here have accepted our request to aid America in this conflict, and for that let me thank each and every one of you.

**Black Panther:** Yes, thank you all for coming to Wakandas aid.

**Silver Sable:** Save it Panther! I'm only here because Dr Doom has invaded my homeland in his conflict with you!

**Black Panther:** I apologise, Wakanda would have sent aid but we are finding it difficult to break through the northern front.

**Silver Sable:** While at the meantime, Doom is destroying Symkaria and using its resources to mass produce more Doom-Bots and weaponry.

**Fury:** This is why I'm sending the Howling Commandos to Symkaria to help you. Werewolf, you know that region well as it borders Transylvania. Take down Dooms armament factories and assist the Wildpack in pushing Dooms forces out of Symkaria.

**Werewolf by Night:** Roger that...it'll be good for the boys to go home...sort of.

_Fury turns to Xavier._

**Fury:** Charles, I need you and the X-men to join with our forces on the Genoshian front. We need your expertise against Magneto.

**Xavier:** I do not approve of the idea of fighting my fellow mutants.

**Fury:** Our reports say that Magneto has reactivated a large majority of Sentinels that attacked Genosha and are using them against us. Since you lot have the best experience dismantling them, I need you there.

**Xavier:** It would also be good to show the world that not all mutants support Erik's warmongering, and Logan would be more than happy to take down Sentinels.

_Fury turns to Hulk._

**Fury:** Hulk, you and your team are needed in the Northern front. Azania has been hit hard and we need our heaviest hitters to push them back.

**Hulk:** Ok then, we'll be ready to...

**Red Hulk:** HEY! WHY IS JADE JAWS LEADING ON THIS ONE? I'M THE GENERAL HERE; I SHOULD BE THE ONE...

**Hulk:** RED! STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!

_The two of them bicker for five minutes before Fury steps in._

**Fury:** Actually I was going to suggest that Hulk leads the Agents of S.M.A.S.H while General Ross advises our forces at the front.

**Red Hulk:** FINNALY! Some authority here.

**Hulk:** If it gets Red to clam up then fine.

_Fury then turns to Captain America._

**Fury:** Captain, I know about your...recent orders.

**Spiderman:** What order?

**Cap America:** Sorry Spiderman but that's classified. All I can say is that I received a mission directly towards the President.

_Another holo-screen appears, this time of Iron Man._

**Iron Man:** That's why I'll lead the rest of the Avengers to Wakanda to help out Black Panther.

**Black Panther:** Thank you my friend.

**Iron Man:** We wouldn't want Dr Doom to show up unannounced do we, plus I had some vacation time to use anyway.

_Everyone groans at His bad joke, and then Fury turns to Mr Fantastic._

**Fury:** Richards, I need you and the Fantastic Four to infiltrate Latveria; we need more information on Dooms plans and his military force.

**Mr Fantastic:** It'll be our pleasure.

**Fury:** We all have our missions' people, let's end this war now.

_And with that the conference is over. The holo-screens disappear and Fury turns to Spiderman and his team._

**Spiderman:** So what's our mission Fury? Are we going to infiltrate Genosha? Liberate a town in Narobia?

**Fury:** Just wait until Team Bravo gets here.

**Powerman:** Bravo? Who's Team Bravo?

_Fury: You guys didn't think you were the only trainees SHIELD has? After we had you we began recruiting more and more young heroes to the program._

**Iron Fist:** So why haven't we seen them before?

**Fury:** We trained them in a different SHIELD facility; since the first Heilcarrier was destroyed we didn't want everyone kept in the same place. You're Team Alpha and they are Bravo.

_Spiderman and the rest of the team look round to see who he was referring to, when suddenly a sphere of energy appeared before them, its bright light making them shield their eyes. As they lowered their arms they saw another group of teenagers standing before them. They composed of a boy wearing a red/teal tracksuit; a blonde girl in a yellow/black spandex suit and wrist gauntlets; two dark haired Native American girls; one wearing a SHIELD uniform and wielding an assault rifle and the other is wearing a long black coat that covers her entire body with the exception of her head; and a boy wearing a grey costume under a long red cloak and hood._

**Fury:** Team Alpha, this is Team Bravo; **_Molecule Kid_**,**_Joystick_**, **_Danielle_** and **_Dana Moonstar_**and finally **_Wiccan_**.

**Spiderman:** Another team! Fury how could you? You said that we were the only ones for you.

_This prompted a snigger from the rest of his team while Bravo just stares at each other in confusion. _

**Molecule Kid:** THIS is Alpha?

**Joystick:** Can't say I'm impressed.

_Nova walks up to Joystick and starts flexing his muscles. _

**Nova:** Oh just you wait and see Blondie; I'll show you something to drool over.

_Joystick walks up to Nova, gently places her hand round his Bicep and suddenly picks him up with one hand and holds him over her head, the rest of bravo laughs and Joystick drops Nova on his arse._

**Joystick:** Aw, boy fall down and go boom?

**Nova:** HEY!

**Danielle:** Fury, I thought you said Alpha was good, not a joke.

**White Tiger:** What did you say?

_The two girls walk right up to each other and glare into each other's eyes._

**White Tiger:** You want to settle this in the training room.

**Danielle:** Sorry...I don't play kids games.

_Tiger extends her claws while Danielle arms her rifle, but before they can go at it, Spiderman jumps in between them._

**Spiderman:** Ladies calm down; I think we all got off on the wrong foot here.

_The two girls just shrug shoulders and turn away from each other._

**_That could have turned nasty_**

**Fury:** Ok teams listen up, because most of our heavy hitters are being sent to the front, the criminal element of this country my skyrocket in this time of war. So it will be up to you lot to work together and keep criminals under control.

**Molecule Kid:** Wait, so we're not going to help out in Africa?

**Fury:** No.

_The teenage heroes all burst out into protest._

**Nova:** What do you mean we're not going to fight?

**Wiccan:** This sucks!

**Powerman:** Sir, first the HYDRA mission now this!

**Iron Fist:** I was hoping to help the people of Africa.

_After a few more minutes of complaining, Fury shot them his most famous "Quiet down" stares and they all fell quiet._

**Fury:** Although you are all exceptional heroes, every single one of you are underage and so therefore you are not allowed to get involved.

**Spiderman:** But we're SHEILD agents?

**Fury:** Your SHIELD trainees, not official agents. Your all still at school so you are not going to the front. You will be given your assignments and that's all...your all dismissed.

**Spiderman:** But...

**Fury:** Dismissed.

_And on that note everyone started to exit the bridge, Dana stopped to see that Spiderman hadn't moved and was about to go to him before she was stopped by her sister._

**Danielle:** Sis, come on.

_Dana looked back at Spiderman then left with her sister. When everyone left, Spiderman approached Fury._

**Spiderman:** Fury...

**Fury:** My decision if finale Spiderman.

**Spiderman:** You can't expect us to just sit here doing clean up while there's a war going on.

**Fury:** We already have the best on the front lines; we don't need a bunch of kids getting in the way.

**Spiderman:** Kids?

**Fury:** You know what I mean. This isn't some training exercise; it's a warzone and your needed here in case super criminals get any ideas.

**Spiderman:** Please all the dangerous ones are either fighting in this war or locked away. I think the most dangerous criminal around is Balog the leaper. So instead of sitting on the side lines, we need to find out what's really going on.

**Fury:** What makes you say that?

**Spiderman:** Did we ever find out who attacked us yet, they must have something to do with it.

**Fury:** That's a dead end. The Avengers turned up nothing when we sent them after HYDRA.

**Spiderman:** Come on, why did they attack us? Why did they want Lucia's files after she tried to assassinate Black Panther? There's more going on here Fury.

**Fury:** You right Spiderman there is something going on here...A THRID WORLD WAR THATS WHATS GOING ON! Now you just keep to keeping the streets clear while the rest of us deal with having the free world riding on our shoulders.

_Spiderman flings his arms up in the air with frustration and heads towards the exit. But then Fury calls after him._

**Fury:** If you want to help the war effort, you can find out how your friend Mr Reid is getting his hands on a lot of classified information.

_Spiderman storms out of the bridge and into the hallway, finds that Tiger was waiting for him but walks right passed her and down the hallway with Tiger rushing after him._

**Parker Manor – Later that night**

_In the parlor of Parker Manor, Peter is slouching in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Ava has gone to bed but not feeling tired he decides to listen to one of his jazz records, the one that Swift Cloud had given him. While his listen to it, he starts to feel drowsy._

**Peter:** Stupid Fury, dead end my arachnid butt. Treating us like we're children, if I knew who they were I'd show Fury. Just need to find out why and where to find them...and why has the fire frozen? What happen to the music?

_He sits up and looks at the fire, frozen in its place. Peter gets up and looks around the room...The music wasn't playing, the clocks weren't ticking ...there was no other sound._

**Peter:** What going on?

**?: **At last...you are asking the right question.

_Peter turns round and sees a __mysterious hooded women standing in the middle of the room. A tall and slender build woman with strands of silver hair peeking out of her hood. Her eyes are covered by a piece of red cloth that matches her red dress with a large black spider-like pattern on it and she is carrying a long staff._

**Peter:** Are you doing this? Did you stop the clocks? Did you freeze the fire? Are you using magic? Who are you?

**?:** Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes...and you may call me _**Madame Webb**_.

_**Madame Webb? First Venom, then Steel Spider, then an Arachnid/Venom army and now a Madame Webb? Has everyone started copying my style now?**_

_**Now is not the time for your childish jokes Spiderman.**_

**Peter:** I'm not joking, I've been thinking about taking legal action...Wait! You know my secret?

**Madame Webb:** I Know everything about you Spiderman...I've been watching you for a long time.

**Peter:** Ok that's not creepy at all.

**Madame Webb:** You must listen to me; your world is in great danger and only you can derail the events that are to come.

**Peter:** Derail? Seriously you couldn't have come up with something better than that?

**Madame Webb:** By the cosmos just watch and listen.

_In the blink of an eye, the woman is now sitting on of the armchairs in front of the fire. She waves her hand in front of it and it starts flickering again, only this time shapes start to form in the fire. Peter sits down in the chair opposite and looks curiously into the flames._

**Madame Webb:** The flames of war are being waged that will tip the balance of the world's power, but a greater threat is fuelling the flames. An ancient evil has re-emerged from the past to engulf your world in its evil grip, and if this Brotherhood succeeds then all you know will turn to ash.

**Peter:** The ones who attacked the Tri-Carrier?

_From within the fire, an image of the Spider-web symbol was formed from the flames._

**Peter:** I've seen that before...it was on the SHIELD agent traitor.

**Madame Webb:** Yes, and he is not the only one. They are still working from within the shadows until the time is right.

**Peter:** But they were unbeatable, my team...not even SHIELD was able to stand up to them.

**Madame Webb:** That is why you must find their bane.

**Peter:** Bane?

**Madame Webb:** Yes Spiderman, this bane; along with others had defeated the Brotherhood once before. And now you must gather them for theyare needed again.

**Peter:** Who? Who are they?

**Madame Webb:** The_** Pilot**_, the _**Gangster**_, the _**Enforcer**_, the _**Cowgirl**_, the _**Noble**_ and a _**Ghost**_. All brought together by you...and a _**Shadow**_.

_Peter eyes widen as he realises who Madame Webb is talking about. _

**Peter:** The League? But how...their dead?

**Madame Webb:** the ones you knew are indeed long and gone. But like this evil that threatens you, some of them have been reborn.

_She then gets out if the chair and walks over to Peter, takes his hand and places something in it._

**Madame Webb:** You must hurry Spiderman; time is not at your side. To stop this evil you will find answers at the place where the league began.

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and Peter found himself no longer in the parlor, not even in the manor, but he was now outside in the middle of the night standing right on top of a rundown building in New York. He is also now wearing his "Big Time" Spider suit._

**Spiderman:** What the...How...where did you...where am I?

**Madame Webb:** _The place where the League began._

_He takes a moment to get his bearings and recognises the building he's and finally realises where he is._

**Spiderman:** The Sanctum.

_He then notices that he's still clutching something in his hand. Opening it he sees that it's the League ring, he examines it closely and holds it up to eye level._

**Spiderman:** Well...here goes noting.

_He fiddles about with the ring for a moment, before pressing down on its stone, causing it to glow red._

**Reid Mansion**

_In the master bedroom of Reid's Mansion; Luke is sleeping peacefully on his bed, until the door swings open with a load crash, disturbing him._

**Reid:** Who? Huh? What?

_He sits up and looks over to stare at Kato as she stands at the doors threshold._

**Reid:** Mulan? What are you...?

_He stops talking as she holds up the glowing ring._

**Apartment – New York **

_In his apartment, Eduardo de la Vega is practicing complex blade techniques with a fencing sword. He stops as he notices the ring on his finger begins to glow, he puts down his sword and heads straight out of the door._

**Warehouse – New York – Night**

_In an abandon Warehouse in New York's industrial district, the lone, purple hooded figure of Kit Walker is balancing himself on top of a steel beam, using only one hand. As he brings his free hand round to look at the glowing ring, he flips over and begins to slide down the beam._

**SHIELD Tri-Carrier – Night**

_In one of the rooms of the Tri-Carrier, both Danielle and Dana Moonstar are sharing and sleeping in their separate beds, and then something starts glowing in one of the chest of draws. After a moment, a hand opens the draw and takes out the ring._

**A/N: And so...the time has finally come, the League is gathering to save the world. And at long last...the identity of this evil brotherhood will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Thanks **


	11. The League Reassembles

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 10: League Reassembled **

**New York – Night**

_**Geeeeezzzzzzzz! It's freezing. Oh hey guys, your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman here. In case anybody doesn't know, I'm standing on top of an abandoned building which so happens to be right on top the Shadows Sanctum and I've just done something that I'd thought I'd never do, summoned the League...on the suggestion of an old blind women who broke into my house, froze time and made funny shapes in the fire place...Now that I think about it, maybe I should considered psychiatric help. **_

_Spiderman reaches behind if back and opens a concealed pouch; he takes out a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it carefully, revelling it to be the newspaper cutting of the League, he smiles to himself as he examines it. _

**Spiderman:** This is just...Wow, I wonder who's going to show up? I'm sure Zorro would, maybe Luke and Mulan, but what about Cliff and Jackie? Whatever happened to them all?

**?: **Specking for myself.

_Spiderman jumped a little in surprise before turning round to see who had spoken. There was no one in sight at first, until a figure walked out from behind one of the old chimney stacks and Spiderman smiled as he realised who it was._

_This figure had dark brown shaggy hair and was wearing a black jacket zipped up to his neck, pants and boots. That entire all underneath a long dark green coat with what looked like a canister strapped over his back. Spiderman couldn't see his face due to the green gas mask he was wearing that had a yellow emblem on it that closely resembled a bug._

**Spiderman:** _**Hornet**_?

**Green Hornet:** Spiderman, or should I call you "The Spider of New York".

_Spiderman began to move closer to Hornet, as he does so he could see his gas gun strapped to his waist and was wired up to the canister strapped on his back._

**Spiderman:** Err, yea I've...been called that before.

**Green Hornet:** And I think you know my friend.

**Spiderman:** Huh?

_He notices the Hornet was looking over his shoulder and turned round, only to jump again in surprise. Standing right behind him was a young Asian woman wearing a black masked costume that resembled a vintage 1930's styled chauffeur outfit, except her jackets coat tails was longer, she wore heeled leather boots and black leggings._

**Spiderman:** _**Kato**_?

_She didn't say a word; instead she just nodded at him and walked over to stand beside Hornet._

**Green Hornet:** Where did you disappear to?

**Kato:** Parking the car.

_**Wow, they weren't quite how I imagined. Not bad, but I miss the whole gangster look. **_

**Green Hornet:** Sorry we're a little late but we had trouble with the Sat Nav while trying to find this place.

**Spiderman:** This might be a stupid question but, how did you know to come here?

**Green Hornet:** Well, the Sanctum was the Leagues meeting place when the rings were activate.

**Kato:** So yes.

**Spiderman:** Yes?

**Kato:** It was a stupid question.

**Green Hornet:** Kato, be nice.

**Spiderman:** Well, let's hope more are on their way...YIKES!

_A red energy whip lashes up, startling Spiderman from the nearby street and latches onto the edge of the building. Next second, Zorro climbs up and flips up and onto the roof, landing just across from them. He takes off his Sombrero and makes a theatrical bowel. _

**Zorro:** A pleasant evening to you all. Señor Spider? I'm surprised to see you again.

**Spiderman:** I was the one who called you all.

**Zorro:** You? Wait of course...The Spider of New York, you're related to him yes?

**Spiderman:** Well, yes...so to speak.

_Now's properly not the best time to explain this, it's a little complicated and I'd rather not repeat this._

**Spiderman:** Sooooo, Do we all know each other or are we going to need name tags or something...?

_Kato sharply raises her hand to silence Spiderman, and then with her other hand takes out from a pouch strapped to her leg, three Shurikens. She then throws them; they ricochet off nearby walls, veneration shafts then towards the roof stairwell and as they are just about go behind it, three shots are fired, knocking each of them out of the air. _

**Green Hornet:** Show yourself!

_Stepping out from behind the stairwell is a teenager wielding a blaster pistol, wearing black jeans, sneakers and a purple coloured hoodie with its hood covering the teens face and black fingerless gloves. Spiderman watches as the mystery man holsters his pistol in a familiar looking gun-belt with a skull-like buckle._

Spiderman: _**Phantom**_.

**Phantom:** Well isn't this a party.

_As he steps closer to the group, his face became visible to them all; he looked about 17 years old and wore a black mask that covered his eyes._

**Phantom:** I didn't know what to expect when this thing started glowing...so who are you lot?

_**Who are we...Who are we? What the...I can't...how?**_

**Spiderman:** You don't know who we are?

**Phantom:** I don't spend a lot of time at comic conventions.

_Hornet chuckles to himself, causing everyone to stare at him._

**Green Hornet:** What? It's funny; I mean who else would be standing up on a roof in the middle of the night dressed as we are?

**Spiderman:** We're only the greatest superheroes of all time. Seriously how could you not recognise the League?

**Phantom:** Wait! You guys are the League?

**Zorro:** Indeed we are and we have been summoned here...just like you.

_Each member holds up their hands and shows the Phantom their matching rings._

**Phantom:** Ok what's this about then?

**Spiderman:** Maybe we should wait for the others?

**Green Hornet:** I think this is going to be it.

**Spiderman:** What makes you say that?

**Green Hornet:** Well the only ones that are missing are the Shadow, Rocketeer and Swift Cloud. And from what I've gathered from my research; Lamont passed away without leaving a successor. Cliff has a granddaughter called Sarah, she's an engineer and test pilot for Stark Industries but I doubt she'll help us and I'm afraid I don't know anything about Jackie.

**?: **She reconnected with her heritage!

_The group look up to see a figure standing over them from a nearby roof top, __Cloaked in a large black garment covering the lower part of her face. She had large white eagle feathers attached to her long black hair. Suddenly she leaped up into the air and landed amongst the group._

**Spiderman:** Wait, _**Moonstar**_?

**Moonstar:** Yes...but...but my name is Dana.

**Spiderman:** Why are you...?

_He stops talking as she holds up the League ring that's clutched in her hand._

**Spiderman:** Your not...?

**Moonstar:** Jacail Kane was my great grandmother.

_**The Moonstar sisters... Jackie's descendents? Well...good for her...What?**_

**Phantom:** So everyone's here, great can you tell us why I'm here?

**Spiderman:** We still need to wait for Dana's sister.

_He looks over to Moonstar, who seems to be looking very uncomfortable at that moment._

**Moonstar:** My sister...won't be joining us.

**Spiderman:** Oh...Ok, in that case... everyone follow me.

_He leads the rest of the League down the fire escape down the side of the building into an alleyway. When they all reach the bottom, Spiderman walks up to the ladder, ran his__ hand along its edge, until he finds one of the side supports, and pushed the hidden lever upwards. A door sized portion of the nearby wall retracted inward, and the metal foot grating folded down into a small set of steps._

**Spiderman:** Everyone get ready to have their minds officially blown.

_**That goes for you lot too.**_

_Spiderman makes his way down the steps and presses another switch on the inside and started down the flight of steps, followed by the rest of the League then the large gear mechanism slid the wall back into place. The stairs were brightly lit, mainly because the old security steel doors have been replaced by energy shields, then the timing mechanism kicked in and the shields that surrounded the staircase began to rise upwards, revealing the underground base._

**Spiderman:** Welcome everyone...to the Leagues new and improved Sanctum.

_The lights turn on to brighten up the rest of the base revealing all the rooms. The League members look round in awe and Hornet whistles loudly._

**Green Hornet:** Cool!

_The Sanctum had been completely restored to its former glory. The rooms were decorated in dark woods, strong leather, huge bookcases filled with reference volumes from nearly every field of knowledge. Some of the members go off to examine the rest of the base. Hornet checks out the communications room, it has been refurbished with the most advanced communication and surveillance technology to date._

**Green Hornet:** Where did you get all this?

**Spiderman:** Let's just say I have friends at SHIELD and Stark Industries.

**Green Hornet:** SHIELD really gives you this stuff.

**Spiderman:** Well...

**Cutaway**

_Chibi Spiderman Is pushing a super market trolley around the labs on the SHIELD Tri-Carrier, packing in as much equipment as he can find._

**Chibi Spiderman:** Need that...need that...need that...need that...don't need that...need that.

**Cutaway ends**

_Zorro has made his way over to the old workshop, which is now a hi-tech laboratory filled with every scientific device there is._

**Zorro:** Señor, this is an impressive set up. You have an interest in science?

**Spiderman: **I've been known to dabble

_**Dabble? Seriously, that's a little bit of an understatement.**_

**Spiderman:** Now if you're all finished drooling over the awesomeness of the Sanctum, we should get back to the reason why we are here.

_He makes his way over to a door and gestures to the rest of the League to follow him. When they do so they find themselves in the large study, completely restored just like the other rooms only this time there is a large round table in the centre of the room with seats places all round it._

**Spiderman:** Everyone take a seat.

_Each member takes a seat around the table, while Spiderman presses a control panel on the table that activates holographic images from a device on the tables centre._

**Spiderman:** As I'm sure all of you may know, The Doominion...

**Phantom:** The what?

**Spiderman:** The Doomstadt Dominion, I call it Doominion for short.

_The room is quite and Chibi Spiderman rolls across the room inside a clunk of tumble weed. _

**_Phew! Tough crowd._**

**Spiderman:** Anyway the Doominion is involved in a conflict with Wakanda and now the U.S. With Dooms forces moving into Symkaria and the mutant army of Genosha advancing in Africa, SHIELD has dispatched a lot of superhero teams to help in this crisis.

**Green Hornet:** This is only going to escalate the crisis even further. Even with the support of the Avengers, S.M.A.S.H, Fantastic Four and the Howling Commandos, I doubt The U.S army is even prepared to go up against the likes of Magneto. Despite what the President says they are not properly equipped to deal with him.

**Spiderman:** Ok, How do you know all this?

**Green Hornet:** I...do my research.

**Spiderman:** No I mean about what teams Fury sent, that hasn't been made public.

**Green Hornet:** Let's just say I have my sources.

**Phantom:** Just get on with it!

**Spiderman:** Right...well anyway with the absence of some of the most powerful heroes in the world, this leaves America vulnerable to attacks from other super villains. In response to this Fury has brought together the teams from the SHIELD training program to help keep the peace.

**Phantom:** So what, you've brought us all here to help keep the streets clean? I don't know about the rest of you but I've got better things to be doing.

_He gets up from his chair and makes his way towards the door._

**Zorro:** Where are you going?

**Phantom:** I'm not some boy scout trying to earn a badge, I have my own problems.

**Moonstar:** You can't just leave.

**Zorro:** Agreed, Señor Spider has brought us together, and if I am not mistaken the League has only ever gathered 3 times before and each time to deal with a dangerous threat.

**Phantom:** The only threat I can see is being fought on the other side of the planet, so it's a waste of time to even be here.

**Spiderman:** THERES MORE GOING ON THAN JUST THE WAR!

_The room was silent; everyone stares from Spiderman to the Phantom and back again._

**Kato:** Meaning what exactly?

_Spiderman presses a button and a holographic recording of the attack of the Tri-Carrier started playing._

**Spiderman:** Shortly after Dr Dooms assault on the Wakandan embassy, SHIELD's Tri-Carrier was attacked by a group of unknown mercenaries.

_Images of Iron Maiden, Deadpool, Crossbones and Skullcrusher appear above them._

**Spiderman:** Along with two squads of troopers, they completely decimated SHIELD forces and stole vital information. Over 50 agents died at their hands and they didn't lose a single man.

**Zorro:** Was it as many as 50?

**Moonstar:** I thought the Tri-Carrier was the most secure facility there is?

**Phantom:** Apparently not.

**Spiderman:** They had in their possession ridiculously advanced weapons and equipment. Everything we threw at them just wasn't enough to take them down.

**Green Hornet:** What was the information that they were after?

**Spiderman:** Lucia Von Bardas... She tried to assassinate Black Panther, under Dooms orders most likely and SHIELD was trying to access her memory files when she was offline. The mercenaries broke in...and left with her head.

**Moonstar:** Could Dr Doom have sent them.

**Green Hornet:** Unlikely... Von Bardas was Dooms right and women, if he was going to rescue her, he would have done so alive.

**Spiderman:** Exactly, also Dr Doom attacked the Wakandan embassy claiming it was retaliation for the destruction of his own embassy. But Black Panther swears that he had nothing to do with it.

**Zorro:** I agree... from what I heard that's not the sort of thing Black Panther would do.

**Spiderman:** And during the Tri-carrier attack, Deadpool claimed to have a sponsor that was interested in those files... I believe that someone has been manipulating this war from the start.

**Moonstar:** But why.

**Green Hornet:** You might be onto something.

**Phantom:** You can't be serious.

**Green Hornet:** No look.

_He gets up and walks over to Spiderman. He takes out a USB and inserts it into the control panel, and then images appear of a destroyed military facility._

**Moonstar:** Where did you get these?

**Green Hornet:** Hacking the mainframe at the Pentagon, anyway these are images from Sentinel Control. The entire facility and nearby area was destroyed shortly after the recorded launch of the Sentinels that massacred Genosha. The Government is claiming that it was an attack from mutants and Genosha is claiming US Involvement, but I don't think so.

**Phantom:** Isn't the Government famous for denying things that they've done?

**Green Hornet:** True, but according to my sources, the President ordered the program to be dismantled earlier that day. And since he is the only one with the activation codes, someone else must have activated them. Also I don't believe the story about mutant retaliation, I've researched the damage and from what I've gathered the base self destructed, with its entire staff still inside.

**Spiderman:** You're saying it was staged.

**Green Hornet:** Yes, to get Genosha involved in the war. I also recently discovered that someone in the military leaked information to Dr Doom about Symkaria spying on him.

**Zorro:** God!

**Moonstar:** Who would give information to Doom?

**Kato:** A spy?

**Spiderman:** Most likely, the mercenaries were able to gain access to the Carrier buy help from the inside.

_Another hologram appears of the__ SHIELD agent Samson._

**Spiderman:** A SHIELD agent named Samson betrayed us, killed the agents stationed at the hanger and used his codes to open the hanger doors. He was badly burnt due to the explosion but he was identified by a spider web tattoo on his wrist.

**Phantom:** What did you say?

**Spiderman:** We were betrayed by...

**Phantom:** No, I mean about the tattoo?

**Spiderman:** He had a Spider web tattoo on his wrist.

_An image of the symbol appeared, Phantom stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off of it._

**Zorro:** Does this symbol mean anything.

**Spiderman:** I think it's the symbol of a Brotherhood he belongs to; I also believe that those mercenaries are also connected somehow.

**Phantom:** It can't be...

_Everyone turns to face Phantom, with is still just standing there with his mouth hanging open._

**Spiderman:** You recognise it, don't you? You see that's why I called you all here. I'm sure that whoever they are, the old League has faced them before.

**Phantom:** Oh they did...I can't believe they are back...nearly 80 years ago they tried to destroy the world and I never once thought that in my lifetime...they'd be back to finish the job.

**Green Hornet:** Who?

**Phantom:** **_The Pirates of the Singh Brotherhood_**.

**_A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN! The enemy has been revelled; the ancient order of evil has been resurrected, striking from within the shadows and manipulating the war from afar. Are you all looking forward to the next chapter? So I'm I. _**


	12. The Search Begins

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman Noir, and Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, and any related/nonrelated characters, Marvel or Disney **

**In short I don't own anything in this story. This is just for fun.**

**Hey Guys, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. A few things got in the way and I had a little bit of writers block for a few days, but better late than never.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 11: The Search Begins**

**The Sanctum – New York – Night**

**Moonstar:** The Singh Brotherhood?

**Phantom:** The Singh Brotherhood; an ancient order of evil, they originally started off as a band of pirates terrorising ships in the Caribbean, but now...with them returning after nearly a century, there's no telling what they have become.

**Spiderman:** Wait... I remember, aren't they tied into your back-story?

_The League members give all their attention to Phantom._

**Phantom:** My family and the Brotherhood go way back. Nearly 500 years ago they attacked a merchant ship, where a small boy was forced to watch his father be savagely murdered by their leader. Later that same boy swore an oath of vengeance...and he became the first Phantom.

_**Even though I've heard all this before, this is for the benefit of anyone who didn't bother to read the first story...and beside this is an awesome story.**_

**Phantom:** He was my ancestor, and ever since then my family has been fighting the Brotherhood. Until, according to the chronicles my great grandfather; the 21st Phantom he was finally able to defeat the Singh Brotherhood during the 30s.

**Green Hornet:** What happened?

**Phantom:** Well according to his chronicles, with the help of the original League, they were able to track down and destroy the Brotherhood stronghold along with their leader.

**Zorro:** And now they are back.

**Phantom:** Yes...I guess some remnants of the Brotherhood survived and went underground.

**Moonstar:** And now they are manipulating this war from afar...but why risk showing themselves now with their attack on the Carrier?

**Spiderman:** Maybe...they were afraid what we might find in Lucia's memory files. She tried to assassinate Black Panther, but why? Dr Doom already made his point by attacking the Wakandan Embassy, why send a lone assassin so soon afterwards?

**Green Hornet:** Because he didn't.

_Everyone turns towards Hornet as he sits there acting very cool._

**Green Hornet:** Doom never sent Lucia because she disappeared from Latveria 2 weeks beforehand. He feels that she was kidnapped by T'Challa and SHIELD to create a false assassination as a stunt to make him look like the bad guy.

_**I hope everyone here understands the Irony of that statement.**_

**Zorro:** She disappeared? Could this Brotherhood have taken her and sent her to kill T'Challa?

**Phantom:** From what I've learned, it's the sort of thing they do... use proxies to act on their behalf and if they fail there's no connection to them.

**Spiderman:** And I bet those files had something stored in them that could lead us to the Brotherhood.

**Kato:** Just one problem...we don't have those files.

_**Man...She is such a buzz kill.**_

**Moonstar:** So basically we have no leads to find the Brotherhood.

**Spiderman:** Dude! This is a bad start.

**Phantom:** No way, if the Brotherhood is truly involved in all this, they must have agents in the states somewhere. They wouldn't be able to operate effectively without them.

**Green Hornet:** And I might have an idea on where to start looking.

**Spiderman:** Hornet?

_Hornet again interacts with the console, and then a screen appears in front of them showing footage of rioters._

**Green Hornet:** These are some of the latest footage of the recent mutant riots, I've been monitoring them for...research, and I've noticed a pattern.

_More displays appear, showing different footage._

**Green Hornet:** These rioters here were spontaneous, attacking shops, rioting in the streets, taking on the military. But these ones here who are attacking police, fire stations and Government facilities, they seem more organised, coordinated. And I've been able to pull up info on some of mutants leading them.

_Profile images of a group of mutants appear._

**Zorro:** _**Avalanche**_, _**Toad**_, _**Domino**_, _**Blob**_?

**Green Hornet:** Members of_** the Brotherhood of Mutants**_, who perform missions for Magneto.

**Moonstar:** You think these mutants are acting on Magnetos orders to organise the riots?

**Green Hornet:** I do, and if the Brotherhood is pulling the strings then they might be able to tell us something.

**Spiderman:** It's a long shot, but it's the only sort we've got.

**Phantom:** Well then...let's go ask them.

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

_In one of the docking hangers of the Brotherhoods Headquarters, The mysterious Leader; escorted by Dr Moreau and a group of Troopers is waiting patiently looking out into the body of water in front of him. Then a large submarine starts to surface from the water just ahead of them and starts to dock._

**?:** Our guests have arrived.

**Dr Moreau:** Are you sure it's wise to bring them here?

**?: **Now, now good Doctor, don't be so nervous, they wouldn't dare harm us here.

_As the submarine finish its docking procedure, a hatch on the side of its hull opens and a ramp extends onto the ground. Stepping out from the hatch is Commander Kraken; he walks down the ramp to meet with his leader._

**Commander Kraken:** (Saluting) Sir!

**?:** Commander, I trust you were hospital to our guests?

**Commander Kraken:** Despite the fact that they are a bunch of smelly fish people...I tried.

**Attuma:** How dare you!

_The Brotherhood villains look round to see the huge blue skinned Atlantean __**Attuma**__; accompanied by a group of his guards exit the submarine and walk towards them._

**?:** Attuma! I trust your journey was to your liking?

**Attuma:** No it was not! You had this cur bring me; Attuma, warlord of Atlantis here in that tub, while confining my men and me to a single space like common sardines. I would have preferred to make my own way here.

**?: **Secrecy is our way Attuma, now if you would care to join me in my quarters...However they must stay here.

_He gestures towards Attumas Atlantean guards._

**Attuma:** Do you think me mad?

**Commander Kraken:** The thought occurred.

_In the blink of an eye, Attuma draws his blade and points it at the Commander, both Atlanteans and Troopers raise their weapons swiftly at each other. _

**?:** Remember where you are Attuma! If you bring violence to my doorstep...you won't be leaving here.

_Slowly, Attuma sheaths his sword while everyone else begins to calm down._

**?:** Excellent, now join me. We will be alone; you men will be fine here.

He gestures Attuma to follow him, he does so and the two of them make their way out of the hanger.

**The Leaders Office**

_The Brotherhoods leader makes his way into his office, followed by Attuma. He goes to sit behind his desk with Attuma standing in front of him._

**?: **Can I get you something?

**Attuma:** Do not play with me. I have fulfilled my end of our agreement, now return Zantor.

**?:** Ah yes, he is on his way here as we speak, and once again I thank you. His innervations have proved to be invaluable in the construction of my fleet.

**Attuma:** And so you must fulfil your end.

**?: **To help you in your conquest of Atlantis? Yes I will hold up my end.

**Attuma:** And then our alliance will end.

**?: **Does it have too? Why not join me and share in my vision.

**Attuma:** Your games on the surface are of no interest to me. Once Atlantis is mine, I will control all the seven sea.

**?:**...Quite.

_The door of the office opens and Dr Moreau walks in, accompanied by an old Atlantean._

**?: **Ah!_**Zantor**_, I trust everything is in order?

**Zantor:** Yes sir, everything is ready to your specifications.

**Attuma:** Zantor you are to return to me, your time here is at an end.

**Zantor:** Of course my lord.

**?: **Just before you depart, I believe Dr Moreau has the specifics to or venture to take Atlantis, If you would care to take a look?

_Dr Moreau hands his tablet over to Attuma, as he takes a look the screen on the tablet suddenly flashes like a camera, leaving Attuma standing in a hypnotic gaze. _

**?: **You argent fool!

_He gets up from his desk and walks round to Attuma, he punches him in his face with such force that Attuma is flung across the office and crashes into the wall, knocking down some of the display weapons._

**?:** You dare address me like an inferior in my own base!

_He walks over to Attuma and picks him up and holds him over his head for a minute before dropping him to the floor. He then kneels down, grabs Attumas head and raises it of the floor. _

**?: **My Brotherhood are the only true masters of the sea...and soon the world. Now, who are you?

**Attuma:** I...am Attuma, Warlord of Atlantis.

**?:** And whom do you serve?

**Attuma:** I serve you..._**Vandal Singh**_.

**Singh**: Good, now get up.

_Attuma obeys._

**Singh:** Now return to your base, prepare your forces and await my instructions.

_Attuma makes his way out of the office as Singh walks up to Zantor._

**Singh:** You have your orders...do not fail me.

**Zantor:** Yes sir.

_He leaves and Singh turns to Dr Moreau._

**Singh:** Another success on your part my friend. Your toy did its trick.

**Dr Moreau:** Of course it did, and I'm pleased to tell you that the devices are ready for the summit.

**Singh:** Have them put into place quickly; the summit will begin soon after we take control of Atlantis.

_The Doctor is just about to leave before Singh calls him back._

**Singh:** And have someone come and clean this up.

**New York – MRD Facility Zeta – Night **

_The Mutant Response Divisions new prison facility; storing all the recently imprisoned mutant rioters is located on the outskirts of New York City. Stationed along the prison walls, two MRD solders are patrolling the area._

**MRD Solder 1:** You know I'm glad to be guarding the wall than be right in the middle of those riot.

**MRD Solder 2:** I know what you mean this is a cushy number. Although those freaks we got are pissed off.

**MRD Solder 1:** Don't worry about it; they won't be getting out anytime soon. ...

_BANG!_

_A huge explosion occurs right there, blowing a large section of the prison wall to pieces and the two solders scream as they are blasted into the air as alarms are sounding. As the smoke starts to clear, a few dozen mutants; lead by the BoM begins to storm the facilities courtyard._

**Domino:** This is it! Time to free our brothers and sisters of the human oppressors!

**Avalanche:** Alright let's shake things up a bit.

_As waves of MRD solders begin to fill the courtyard, Avalanche uses his powers to knock down groups of them while Domino and Toad enter the facility to free the prisoners. More MRD solders arrive to engage the mutants outside, but the combined efforts of the BoM are proving too much for them. Blob is charging through the MRD like they were nothing, picking them up and throwing them around. As one solder lands on the ground he takes out his radio._

**MRD Solder:** Mutant forces are overrunning the perimeter! We need back up...ANYONE!

_Suddenly the roar of an engine is heard, the solder looks over to see a white Harley Davidson motorcycle jumping over the debris (himself included) and landing right in front of him. Its purple hooded rider then draws one of his blasters and starts firing at some of the mutants, wounding them in the legs and such. The MRD solder looks in awe as he is suddenly blinded by a green light, another vehicle crashes through the debris followed by another motorcycle._

_The vehicle emitting green light is a black 1964 Chrysler with black tinted windows. Suddenly the car fires something from its hood and green tear gas starts to engulf the courtyard then the car doors open and four figures step out._

**Avalanche:** What's going on?

_He tries to look about him but the gas is too thick, suddenly Spiderman jumps out in front of him._

**Spiderman:** Peek a boo!

_He punches Avalanche in the face which knocks him down. A few other mutants try to navigate their way out of the area, but instead they are met by a red energy whip entangling their feet and tripping them up. Suddenly one of the mutants uses her wind-like powers to clear the courtyard of the gas, revelling several downed solders and mutants and the rest of the mutants engaging an unknown group of heroes._

**Blob:** Who are you losers?

**Green Hornet:** Who are you calling a loser...fatty?

_Blob yells and raises his arms to smash Hornet, but Phantom comes out of nowhere jumps on top of him and starts punching Blobs head in. Hornet draws his Hornet Gun and shoots a few gas pellets at Blob, this proves ineffective and Blob manages to grab Phantom and throws him into Hornet._

_Meanwhile a group of mutants surround Moonstar; just as they start to attack her she raises her arms at them. They stop on their tracks and start screaming in terror, some begin to wave their arms around franticly as if they were trying to hit something. Then Kato and Spiderman appear and start knocking them all down one by one until they're all on the ground._

**Spiderman:** Dude! What did you do to them?

**Moonstar:** I'm sorry...I...I...

_Kato takes out one of her darts and throws one at a mutant trying to attack Moonstar from behind _

**Kato:** Focus on the fight!

_Both Spiderman and Moonstar watch as Kato runs off and into the thick of the action._

**Spiderman:** She's a barrel of laughs.

_On the other side of the courtyard, Zorro has his sword drawn and is leaping around to avoid Avalanches attacks._

**Avalanche:** Stay still!

_As he sends another shock wave his way, Zorro jumps over him and lands behind him and starts slashing away at Avalanches armour. As he turns round to face Zorro, his armour starts to fall off in pieces leaving him only in his underwear._

**Avalanche:** What the..?

**Zorro:** Sir! There are ladies present.

_While Avalanche is distracted, Zorro knocks him to the ground with a punch. Suddenly a shot narrowly misses him; he looks over to see Domino aiming her rifle at him while at the facilities entrance, where hundreds of mutants start pouring out and into the courtyard. Spiderman jumps down beside him._

**Spiderman:** That...is a lot of angry mutants.

**Zorro:** I do believe we have outstayed our welcome.

**Spiderman:** Yea (activating his communicator) Guys, we need to pull back there's too many now.

**Phantom:** _"What? I'm just getting started!"_

**Green Hornet:** _"Spidermans right and besides...we got what we came for"._

**Spiderman:** We did?

**Green Hornet:** _"How about I answer that after we escape the large angry mob"._

**Spiderman:** Good point, everyone to your League mobiles!

_The league starts fighting their way through the mutant horde to their vehicles. Hornet, Kato, Spiderman and Moonstar get to the Black Beauty while Phantom and Zorro find their bikes and make their escape out of the facility just as MRD reinforcements start to arrive. Some attack choppers begin to chasing the Black Beauty._

**Spiderman:** Err guys? We have gunships on our tail!

**Green Hornet:** We know.

_The gunships start firing at them._

**Spiderman:** Their firing at us!

**Moonstar:** We know.

_The Gunships start firing rockets at them, some of them narrowly missing them._

**Spiderman:** Their launching rockets at us!

**Kato:** WE KNOW!

_She takes a sharp turn and drives into the nearby woods; she parks the Black Beauty amongst a thick group of trees and presses a button on the dashboard._

**Moonstar:** Why are we...?

**Kato:** Shush! Keep quiet.

_The Gunships arrive and start sweeping the area, after a few minutes they leave. As the group get out of the car, Spiderman notices that the entire car body is camouflaged to make it look invisible._

_**Oh man I really, really, REALLY...missed how awesome this car is! **_

_After a few minutes, both Zorro and Phantom arrive on their bikes._

**Zorro:** Well...that was exciting.

**Phantom:** And pointless, we didn't get anything.

**Green Hornet:** You sure about that?

_Everyone looks at him and Kato with puzzling looks. Kato then walks over to the trunk of the Black Beauty and opens it._

**Green Hornet:** Kato picked us up a souvenir.

_She then lifts out a very scared looking Toad; tied up with his own tongue and throws him to the ground right in front of them. Phantom draws his blaster and aims it at Toad._

**Phantom:** Try to run and I'll blow your head off, clear?

_Toad nods then Kato unties him._

**Spiderman:** Why are you lot attacking Government facilities?

**Toad:** I don't know...maybe because there's a fucking WAR going on?

_Kato then smacks her foot down right onto Toads...private parts. Then slowly applies more pressure._

**Toad:** YEAAAAAAAOOOOWWWWWW!

**Kato:** TALK!

**Toad:** WE...JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS...QUICKSILVER...MEETING SOMEONE...TONIGHT!

**Kato:** Where?

**Toad:** DOCKS!

**Green Hornet:** Thank you; might as well let him go Kato...he's turning a funny colour.

_She steps off of Toad and then walks round to his head and kicks him in the face...knocking him out. She then makes her way over to the Black Beauty and gets in the driving seat._

**Green Hornet:** Right we know where to go next...hey are you guys alright?

_The rest of the leagues are frozen in place, shocked by what they just witnessed._

**Spiderman:** Dude...that girl's scary.

_Hornet looks back over his shoulder, looking at Kato in the driver's seat waiting for them and then back to the league._

**Green Hornet:** To you maybe.

_He then makes his way over to the Black Beauty, leaving the rest of them in a state of shock._

**A/N: And so their adventure begins, hope you all enjoyed it and if you didn't...I'll send Kato after you MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Comment and review.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
